Nightmares in a Daydream
by SNOzzie6
Summary: The Mark of Mastery exam was only meant for Sora and Riku, but what happens when Hallie finds herself within the walls of sleep as well? What tricks do Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness have up their sleeves for the guardian of the Light? I own only my OCs.
1. Let Your Examination Begin

**RIIIIING! SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OUT! I've been ready for summer ever since December! I am now a full-blown senior, and I'm definitely ready to leave junior year behind.  
**

 **The best way to kick off the summer? THE NEXT KINGDOM HEARTS INSTALLMENT! Yes times ten!**

 **Thank you to all who submitted title ideas for this fan fiction. I did notice that a great majority of them were inspired by a certain quote in the sneak peek *sits back in chair and chuckles sinisterly*. Your suggestions helped me to create the title that I came up with.  
**

 **Let's get this show on the road!  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _"That was more difficult than I thought, but at least things are on track." Braig scanned the ground at the bodies of Ansem the Wise's apprentices that laid on the ground, unconscious. "Lord Xemnas is nowhere to be seen, so that means... the party's already begun, huh?"_

 _"Yes." a younger male's voice said._

 _"Man, does that Xehanort scare me like nobody's business, the way he can see into minds." Braig chuckled. "And it doesn't help that no one knows what it is that the old man wants. I wonder if even you know what's going on inside your own head."_

 _"I will be led... wherever it is I am destined to go." The voice belonged to a young man with tan skin and yellow eyes. He had white, spiked hair, with some strands falling in his face. He wore an Organization XIII cloak._

 _"Sounds to me like you don't have a clue of your own."_

 _"Every Keyblade master is bequeathed a Keyblade of his very own. With the passing of time, as you can imagine, more and more Keyblades were forged to be handed down. But of all the Keyblades in existence, Master Xehanort's is the most ancient. That is my destiny." the young man said. "But it has yet... to become a reality."_

 _"Hey, it's okay. This is all connected to the ancient Keyblade War, isn't that right? Whatever. I got my hands full with my own plans." Braig smiled and stretched his arms out to his sides, gesturing to the fallen scientists. "So, which poor soul will it be?"_

 _The young man bowed his head slightly and chuckled._

* * *

 ** _~Weeks later~_**

 _"Hey! Is this how you wanted it?!" Braig cried._

 _He looked at his former apprentice friends, Even and Ienzo. They laid face down on the floor, their bodies fading into darkness. They were dead because of him._

 _But he didn't care._

 _"Xehanort! You wanna fill me in?" Braig said._

 _Braig took a couple steps towards his friend, but he stopped when a familiar Keyblade appeared in his comrade's hand._

 _"I am..."_

 _"Hey! Do you remember now, or..." Braig said. "Wait, did you never lose your memory?"_

 _He lunged forward and plunged his Keyblade into Braig's chest. He stared down at the weapon protruding his body in shock._

 _"That's not my name. I'm not "Xehanort.""_

 _"Wha-?!"_

 _Braig reached out towards him, but then he let out his final breath and collapsed onto the floor. A light shimmered in his chest and his heart slowly floated out of his body._

 _"My name... is Ansem."_

* * *

Mickey stood before Yen Sid's desk. He looked down at the ground, lost in thought with a serious expression on his face.

"Yen Sid," Mickey said, "I think we're finally close to figuring out where Ven's heart is."

"Is that so?" Yen Sid said. "Then that leaves only Terra."

"Right. And we've gotta save all three of 'em!"

"Hmm..."

Yen Sid stroked his long grey beard.

"The question is: What does Xehanort intend to do next?" he said.

"Xehanort?" Mickey said. "But his two halves are gone. There was Ansem, who commanded the Heartless, and Xemnas, who commanded the Nobodies. Didn't Sora defeat them both?"

"Correct, those two met their end. However, therein lies exactly our problem. Their destruction now guarantees the original Xehanort's reconstruction." Yen Sid said.

"Huh?"

"Xehanort's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, is now free. And his body, which had become his Nobody, had been vanquished. Both halves will now be returned to the whole. In short, this means Master Xehanort will return."

"And you think... you think that maybe he's gonna try something?"

"A man like Xehanort will have left _many_ roads open."

"Well, it doesn't matter what he cooks up. Me, Sora, and the others, we'll be ready!"

"Yes, they are indeed strong. But, not true Keyblade Masters like you..."

Yen Sid stroked his beard again.

"Tell me... would a single one of you suffice if what you faced was not a single one of him?" Yen Sid said.

Mickey jumped up onto Yen Sid's desk, slamming his hands on the surface.

"What?!" Mickey cried. "Whaddya mean?!"

Yen Sid rose from his chair. "Mickey. Please summon Sora hither. Riku as well."

Yen Sid looked off into the distance, lost in thought.

"Of course, but... why?" Mickey said.

Yen Sid looked back at Mickey with a solemn expression.

"To show us the Mark of Mastery."

* * *

 _ **Hidden truths...**_

 _ **Images of their backs, preserved in memory...**_

 _ **Two who were never meant to meet...**_

 _ **All the pieces lie where they fell...**_

The sky was beginning to dim as the sun met with the sea. Shades of orange, purple, and yellow stretched across the sky. Seated on the trunk of the paopu tree, Sora, the brown-spiked, ocean blue-eyed Keyblade wielder, stared into the sunset, holding an empty bottle and a letter in his hands with the King's seal.

"Sora." a voice called.

Sora turned around to see his best friend, Riku, walking over to his side. He stared ahead to the sea.

"Riku." Sora said.

"Your mind's made up?" Riku said.

Sora looked at the sea and smiled to himself.

"Yeah." he said.

There were more footsteps. Sora turned to see his other friend, Kairi, standing before him.

"Sora." Kairi said.

"Kairi." Sora said, hopping down from the tree. He ran his hand along the trunk. "I..."

Kairi smiled and nodded in understanding. Sora smiled, nodded, and approached her.

"It's just... they really need me." Sora said. "I have to go. I am who I am... because of them."

Riku chuckled. Kairi smiled and placed her good luck charm in Sora's hand.

"See you soon." she said.

"We'd better get going, Sora." Riku said with a teasing smile. "You don't want to keep her waiting."

Sora looked at Riku and his eyes lit up. The smile on his face seemed to grow bigger.

"Right." Sora said. "Let's get going!"

"Oh, now you're excited." Kairi said.

Sora scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry..."

Riku chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Go on ahead." Riku playfully sneered.

Sora smiled and took off running. He jumped down from the wooden bridge separating the main and miniature islands and ran up a little ramp into a shack. He came out the other side into the Cove. He wove through the palm trees that reached high up above him, touching each of the trunks as he passed by them. As he peeked around the slope, the smile on his face grew.

 _ **Their light of hope.**_

 _ **Their burning beacon in the night.**_

 _ **Countless lives tied together through the soul of one.**_

 _ **Trapped within the chains of fate's bondage,**_

 _ **Where they wait for their savior.**_

"Hallie!" Sora called.

The 16-year-old turned around and smiled. Her amber eyes shimmered in the fading daylight. She reached up and brushed away some brown hair that the wind swept into her face as Sora ran over to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Sora said.

Hallie hesitated. "Yes..."

"Is something wrong?"

Hallie sighed. She glided her fingers over the brown leather cords wrapped around her right arm. She stopped at her elbow and held it with her left hand. She looked at the ground.

"This Mark of Mastery test, it makes me nervous." Hallie said. "It gives me an uneasy feeling, like bad things are going to happen. I worry about your safety."

Sora smiled and crouched down so he was in her downward gaze. Hallie shut her eyes and turned her head.

"Don't worry about me." Sora said. "I'll be fine. The only thing I'm concerned about is you."

Hallie looked at him and smiled. It warmed his heart to see her happy.

"I have an idea."

Sora reached up behind his neck and unclipped his crown necklace, the one he's worn for several years, and he clipped it around Hallie's neck. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Now, no matter where I go, I'll always be with you." Sora said.

Hallie gently touched the necklace resting above her heart. She remembered when her best friend and Nobody, Callum, gave her the same assuring promise. She looked up at Sora, who never ceased to amaze her with his goofy little smile. She reached up and gave him a small kiss, a way to assure him that she wasn't worried.

But deep down inside, her stomach churned nervously.

"The same goes for me." Hallie said. "I'll be rooting for you."

They smiled and embraced.

* * *

~HALLIE~

We arrived at the Mysterious Tower and climbed its mile-long staircase. We entered Yen Sid's study, where Yen Sid sat at his desk and Mickey stood before it. Mickey turned around and smiled.

"You made it!" Mickey said.

"We'd never let you down, Your Majesty." I said.

We looked to Yen Sid, who stroked his beard in silence.

"I trust you know why I summoned you?" Yen Sid said.

"Yes." Sora and Riku said.

Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and I moved to Yen Sid's side and Sora and Riku stood before his desk.

"I believe you are familiar with a man called Xehanort." Yen Sid said.

The name made my stomach churn. Ever since my memories were restored, I found out the very unpleasant truth about Xehanort: the man responsible for the destruction of my home, my memories to be erased _twice_ , my multiple attempted assassinations, and everything else in between, was my oh, so beloved grandfather.

"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light- a gift, many believed, from an unseen power known as "Kingdom Hearts." You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the "χ-blade," so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted "Keyblades" in the image of the original χ-blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade War." But though the war extinguished all light from the World, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real χ-blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of darkness and one of light, shattered into twenty pieces- seven of light; thirteen of darkness. And as for the source of all light- the one true Kingdom Hearts- it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, ever the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade- a weapon designed to conquer the light- to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade."

Hearing this story over again sent shivers up my spine. Xehanort taught me these things himself, hoping that I would follow in his footsteps and become one of his vessels of darkness. Thank goodness that didn't happen.

"If we are ever to strike down Xehanort, we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter. We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the "Sleeping Keyholes," are harder to reach. You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from the darkness- but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these Sleeping Worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness. They are called "Dream Eaters," and there are two kinds- "Nightmares," which devour happy dreams- and benevolent "Spirits," which consume the Nightmares. The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world."

Yen Sid showed us example holograms of the Nightmares and Dream Eaters: a strange cat-dog creature with two separate and strange heart symbols on its underbelly. The Dream Eater was blue and white, and it bounced and rolled around playfully. The Nightmare was purple and black and it wagged its tail and body, ready to pounce.

"In the Sleeping Worlds, real time does not flow. Unless one restores the world by waking it from its slumber, it will stay locked in a dream forever. Thus, you may encounter familiar faces... but they are just figments of the dream. In actuality, they are sound asleep- trapped within a world that is also sleeping. What's more, whilst someone may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restore what seems to be missing."

"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which "Sleeping World" you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep. Once dreams take you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven "Sleeping Keyholes." Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness. Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you both... true masters."

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others. But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the "Keyblade War." What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all? Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light- Keyblade wielders like yourselves. And mark my words- he will trouble us yet again."

 _Keyblade wielders like yourselves._ I knew them to be Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, three Keyblade wielders from 12 years ago. I personally met Aqua, while she was residing in the Realm of Darkness, and Ventus, while he slept in a secret room that I wasn't familiar with nor sure of how I got there in the first place, but the only contact I had with Terra was when I fought against his Keyblade Armor, as well as when he called to my heart and granted me my own. I ran my fingers along the pauldron that laid on my upper arm.

"We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. Both of you are self-taught Keyblade wielders- an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate."

"Huh?" we all said.

"But, that's a formality, right?" Sora said. "I already proved myself: me, the King, Hallie, and Riku- we can take on anything! Right, Riku?"

Riku was silent.

"I don't know..." he said. He reached up and summoned his Keyblade: A Way to Dawn. "I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade... Maybe I do need to be tested."

Riku dispelled his Keyblade.

"Riku..." Sora said. He turned to Yen Sid. "Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch- me and Riku will pass with flying colors!"

Sora placed his hands behind his head and flashed a confident smile. Yen Sid nodded.

"Very well, then. Sora and Riku, let your examination begin."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hallie's next adventure begins: Sora and Riku are summoned by Master Yen Sid to take part in the Mark of Mastery exam so they can become Keyblade Masters. After a long explanation of Hallie's sinister grandfather, Master Xehanort, and what the two boys will face on their quest to awaken the seven Sleeping Keyholes, Sora and Riku begin their Mark of Mastery exam.**

 **Stay tuned, and thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review!**

 **Make sure to be on the lookout for the other Kingdom Hearts fan fiction that I will begin posting on Monday! I hope you guys are ready for a summer filled with fan fictions, because that's what I've got in store for you! See my bio for my new posting schedule!  
**


	2. Younger

**CHAPTER TWO**

The test began. Sora and Riku were put to sleep. Their bodies sat up against the wall and their heads bobbed rhythmically. As I watched Sora sleeping, Ventus flooded my mind. I shook my head and held my hands behind my back.

"Are you gonna be okay, Hallie?" Mickey said.

"Yeah, of course..." I said.

I approached Sora and knelt beside him.

"Please be safe." I whispered.

I reached out and took his hand. There was a glimmer of light, but it faded too quickly for me to take full notice of it. I let go and stood up.

"I'm gonna wait outside." I said.

I left the room, closing the door quietly behind me. Holding my arms, I leaned back against the wall and slid to the ground. I sighed.

 _"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness, and your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness..."_ A voice echoed in my head. _"Good night, Sora."_

"Huh?!" I cried.

Suddenly, I was hit by a wave of drowsiness.

"Why am I suddenly... so sleepy?" I said.

I slumped back against the wall and closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to a gallon of water splashing my face. I sat up and sputtered salty water out of my lungs. I gasped as I saw that I was adrift at sea on a small raft. The area around me was dark and the sky was stormy.

"Where am I?" I said. "Hellooo?!"

I heard something warping behind me. I turned around and gasped as I saw a corridor of darkness open. A person wearing a black coat walked out and stood before me.

 _The Organization?! It can't be! They were all destroyed!_

The person reached up. I summoned my Keyblade, Ultima Weapon, and struck my battle stance. He removed his hood. I dispelled my Keyblade and stared at him with wide eyes as I caught a glimpse of ocean blue eyes and blonde, spiky hair.

"Roxas?" I said.

Roxas smiled. He turned and looked in the distance. I followed his gaze to another raft that floated in the distance. I saw Sora and Riku clinging to the wooden raft. The sail had been ripped to pieces that dangled against the post. A giant wave slammed into the raft and they plunged into the sea.

"Sora! Riku!" I cried. I thought I saw something standing on the raft- something large, lumpy, and brown.

"He sure is a lucky kid." Roxas said. "No wonder it chose you. Your hearts are strong."

"What?"

A corridor of darkness reopened behind Roxas. He reached into his coat pocket and handed me an envelope.

"He needs you... Please, help him." Roxas said.

His eyes were pleading, but the smile on his face never wavered. He stepped into the portal.

"Wait!" I cried, but the portal closed.

The raft lurched and I tumbled into the sea. The chill of the water was oddly soothing. As I sank deeper into the water, I saw something light up below me- a Keyhole. Slowly, I lifted my arm up and summoned Ultima Weapon. Light collected at the tip and shot a beam into the Keyhole. The water grew brighter. I closed my eyes as I was bathed in light.

* * *

"Hey, you all right?" a voice said.

I groaned and opened my eyes. A young girl hovered over me. She had short blonde hair covered in a black hat with a little white skull on the front. Her navy blue eyes looked at me curiously. She wore an orange, long-sleeved shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, white shorts, and yellow and black shoes.

"Uh... yeah..." I said, sitting up.

"You took quite a fall." the girl said. "It was so weird. You fell out of the sky!"

"The sky...?"

I looked down and gasped. I ran over to a little patio restaurant nearby, picked up a plate, and looked at my reflection. I nearly dropped the plate.

I looked just like I did when I was 15, with a few alterations. I wore my Olympus Coliseum dress: a white, goddess dress with a crew neckline and cap sleeves. The bodice of the dress was embellished with gold sequins and beads. A beaded, gold band of fabric cinched at my waist, and the skirt was white, poofy, tulle-y, and expanded out at midthigh. Underneath I wore black leggings that ended just above my knees. My brown leather cords wrapped around my right forearm, extending from my wrist to just below my elbow, and my pauldron rested on my left upper arm. I wore gold gladiator sandals, matching the gold on my dress. My brown hair was its same length now, about armpit length, and my waterfall braid was still woven together at the back of my head. I reached up and touched the crown necklace that rested on my skin, occasionally brushing my finger on the mysterious black charm I received at the beginning of my first journey.

"You okay?" the girl asked.

I set the plate down and took a deep breath. I turned to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I said. "Do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Um..." the girl said, tapping her finger to her chin. "I think this place is called Traverse Town, but other than that, all I know is that my name is Rhyme."

"You lost your memory, huh? I know how that feels..."

"It's no big deal. You know what they always say- "Sometimes memories just need a little help getting out.""

I chuckled. "Yeah, that's true. Do you know if there's anyone who can help jog your memory?"

Rhyme thought to herself.

"Well... there was this boy that I met a little bit earlier. I don't know his name, but he had really spiky hair and a goofy grin." Rhyme said.

"That's Sora!" I said. "Do you know where he went?"

"Not really, but he's bound to be here somewhere. We can look for him together."

"Okay, thanks... Oh, my name is Hallie, by the way."

Rhyme smiled. "Nice to meet you, Hallie. Are you a Player?"

"Player?"

Rhyme took my hand and looked at my palm.

"I guess not." Rhyme turned her hand over and showed me a black and red glowing clock that counted down. "Never mind that. Let's go look for Sora."

I nodded.

* * *

Rhyme and I walked together to the Second District. As we walked, Nightmares appeared before us. I summoned Ultima Weapon. Rhyme shot her hand out and summoned a Dream Eater. We attacked the Nightmares, and once we were finished, I knelt down to look at the Dream Eater that pranced around me: a Necho Cat. It chirped and shook the bells on its ears and collar.

"So this is a Dream Eater." I said. "The good kind, that is. They're pretty cute."

"Do you not have a Dream Eater?" Rhyme said.

"No..."

"Then what's that?"

Rhyme pointed at the envelope in my hand.

 _Right. Roxas gave this to me._

I opened it and inside was some kind of recipe.

"It's a Dream Eater recipe!" Rhyme said. "And it's for an Aura Lion! Neat!"

"Aura Lion, huh?" I said, reading the recipe. "I guess if I'm going to be in here for a while, I might as well have something to back me up."

I created the Aura Lion. It strutted over to me and nestled its head into my neck. I laughed and stroked its multicolored mane.

"It likes you." Rhyme smiled.

"Interesting." a voice said. "I've never seen you here before."

We turned around and saw a scrawny boy with long blond hair and navy blue eyes. He walked towards us with his hands in his pockets. He wore a white button down shirt with the top unbuttoned so it exposed his neck and upper chest. He also wore black pants and white shoes.

"Joshua." Rhyme smiled.

"Hello, Rhyme." the boy said. He looked at me. "And hello, Hallie."

"How do you know my name?" I said, taking a step back.

"Relax, I come in peace. You're a friend of Sora and Riku, right?"

"Yeah. They're both here?"

"Well, yes and no."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Anyways, I'm glad you're here. I could use yours help with a Dream Eater that's showed up." Joshua said. "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course. Lead the way." I said.

* * *

We were taken to the Fifth District. I stared at the large building before us.

"So, where's this Dream Eater?" I said.

"It should be showing up any minute..." Joshua said. He looked up at the roof and pointed. "There."

I looked up and gasped. Standing at the top of the roof was a guy in a black coat. And this time, I knew it wasn't Roxas.

"What's he doing here?!" I said. "Let's go!"

We climbed to the top of the building.

"Where did he go?" I said, looking around.

" _Hallie?!_ " a voice cried.

I turned around and I saw Sora standing there. His clothing was all red and black, save his yellow shoes and a white X sigil on his chest. He looked younger, probably when he was 15. He gaped at me.

"Sora." I said, flashing him an innocent "nice-to-see-you" smile.

"There he is!" Joshua called.

We saw the guy in the black coat standing away from us. An orange-headed boy wearing headphones and a purple turtleneck shirt lunged, but the guy cast him aside.

"Neku!" Sora cried.

The man floated up into the sky and raised his arms. A giant Nightmare, a Hockomonkey, landed on the ground as the man disappeared into a portal of darkness. It roared, beat its fists against its chest, and bared its teeth. Rhyme and Joshua both disappeared.

Sora and I summoned our Keyblades, Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon, and charged. Sora hopped onto the back of one of his Dream Eaters, a Meow Wow, and it jumped multiple times in the air, baring down on the Nightmare. Aura Lion scurried over to my side. The tips of its mane sparkled with light.

"Light!" I cried, raising my Keyblade up.

The tips of Aura Lion glowed. Pillars of light rained down around us and fanned out, striking the Hockomonkey. The Nightmare floated up into the air and disappeared. A ball of blue light expanded and exploded, sending a rain of light and sparkles to the ground. Sora approached me.

"Hallie, what are you _doing_ here?!" he cried.

"I don't know." I said. "I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I was on a raft. Roxas appeared to me and handed me something, then I plunged into the water..."

"Wait... Roxas?"

"Yeah. He gave me an envelope, but he disappeared before I could press for more information. He said you needed me."

I pulled out the envelope and examined it. It was cream colored with a red seal on the end of the flap. I caught a glimpse of something else within the crevasse. Sora reached out and placed his hands over mine.

"Of course I need you, but this test is for me and Riku." Sora said. "You need to go back."

"I don't know if I can." I said.

"Huh?"

"I heard a voice before I fell asleep. Something about turning you into a vessel of darkness or something. See, I _knew_ something bad would happen!"

"But I'm not a vessel of darkness. I'm me."

I sighed.

"Hallie, I'll be fine." Sora said.

"I trust you, but... that's not going to stop me from staying." I said. "If something were to happen, I want to be there to help you."

Sora smiled and nodded. We turned to see a hologram of Riku and a girl with long red hair, holding a stuffed cat doll.

"Riku!" Sora called, but the two holograms ran right past us.

"Hold on, Sora." a voice said.

A strange orb with yellow crystals surrounding it appeared. Joshua appeared by the orb.

"Joshua." Neku said, walking over to us.

"Hello, Neku." Joshua said. "How long the days without you have felt."

There was a flash of red light and Rhyme appeared next to Joshua.

"Rhyme, you're okay!" I said.

Rhyme smiled. The orb behind her disappeared.

"Neku, do you know this guy?" Sora said.

"Yeah. Joshua. He's my... friend." Neku said.

"Are you the one that took Rhyme away?" Sora said to Joshua. "And... why do you know my name?"

"If you'd like to settle down for a sec, I'll field your questions one at a time. Let's start with Rhyme. I'm hanging on to her dreams for her. They're my Portal."

Sora crossed his arms and looked at Joshua quizzically.

"Let's just say, her dreams are a gateway between worlds." Joshua said. He chuckled. "Next question- how could I possibly know your names- right? This town has a little secret. It only appears when someone out there has need of shelter. I'll spare you the details, but right now it's made up of my dreams. So of course I know you- I dreamed you up."

"Dreamed us up?" Sora and I glanced at each other.

"I know your friend, Riku, too."

"Really? You know Riku?" Sora said.

"Well, yeah. I'm kind of omniscient."

"Then, where is he?"

We turned to see Riku's hologram backing up from the stairs. He looked frightened.

"He's right inside this projection, in another imagining of this world." Joshua said.

"There's another Traverse Town?" I said.

"Can I get there with your Portal thing?" Sora said.

"Sad to say, it won't work for you. My "Portal thing" only opens for the ones with Rhyme's dreams. In this projection, you're seeing another chain of events, in another world trapped by the Dream Eaters. As for how the world got split into two... I have a feeling you'll need to ask this guy."

The guy in the black coat walked down the stairs towards Riku.

"Him again!" Sora said.

We turned around and saw two other projections standing behind us: a boy with a skull hat, a white tank top, and yellow shorts, and the red-haired girl. The boy was yelling something while the girl had a look of guilt on her face. The guy in the black coat reached up and took his hood off. His skin was dark, his hair was silver and spiked with some hair falling in his face, and his eyes were yellow.

"Who's... that?" Sora said.

I gasped as I looked into his yellow eyes before his hologram disappeared. Rhyme looked at the boy who was yelling.

"Beat..." she said.

"Shiki..." Neku said to the red-haired girl.

"Riku..." Sora and I said.

* * *

We approached Riku, Shiki, and Beat at the outside of the glass building. Riku turned around, and when he saw me, his mouth dropped. There was a flash of light and the four friends disappeared, leaving me, Riku, and Sora.

"In their world, something happened that brought their existence to an end." Joshua said. "To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance- that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again. Imagine my surprise when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me- by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

"It can't be that simple." Riku said.

"Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone- that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And you, Sora and Riku, were a big part of making it happen."

Sora and Riku looked at each other. Joshua's words, about someone being able to exist through the eyes, and possibly heart, of another, filled my heart with a pang of unusual sorrow. However, it did not feel as if it were my own.

"Joshua, just... who are you?" the two said.

Joshua chuckled. "Let's say... a friend."

Light appeared on his back and out sprouted a pair of white wings.

"Huh?!" we all cried.

Joshua flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

"So..." Riku said, placing his hands on his hips and turning to me. "You wanna explain to me why _you're_ here?"

"I wish I knew myself." I said, shaking my head.

A Keyhole appeared in front of us. Sora and Riku looked at each other and summoned their Keyblades.

"Well, since you're here, you might as well chip in." Riku said.

I smiled and summoned Ultima Weapon. We pointed our Keyblades at the Keyhole. Three beams of light shot into the Keyhole and filled the area with light. Remembering the envelope, I took out the little piece of paper that was still inside. As the area was bathed in light, I read the single line on the thin strip.

"The strength of a million hearts begins with the influence of one."

* * *

Yen Sid sat at his desk, stroking his beard with his eyes closed and head bowed. Suddenly, he lifted his head and his eyes opened wide.

"Mickey." he said.

"Huh? What is it, Master Yen Sid?" Mickey said.

"Someone has just entered the realm of sleep."

"You mean, someone other than Sora and Riku?"

Yen Sid nodded. Donald, Goofy, and Mickey looked at each other. They looked around the room and gasped.

"Hallie!" the three cried.

Donald ran to the door and opened it. He peeked around the neighboring room.

"WAK!" he squawked. "She's asleep!"

"Oh, no!" Mickey cried. "But how did she enter into the realm of sleep?! We have to wake her up!"

Yen Sid raised his hand.

"Leave her be." he said. "I believe there is a reason why she was pulled into sleep along with Sora and Riku. Perhaps those two were not the only ones ready for the Mark of Mastery. We shall see how she manages this test as well."

Donald and Goofy glanced at each other nervously.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Shortly after Sora and Riku begin their Mark of Mastery, Hallie somehow ends up entering the realm of sleep! She arrives in Traverse Town, where she meets a girl named Rhyme who lost her memory. While they go to find Sora, who is also in her version of the world, Hallie creates her own Dream Eater, an Aura Lion, and meets a boy named Joshua, who needs her help in defeating a Nightmare. She finds the Nightmare, as well as a mysterious hooded figure and Sora, who is stunned to see her in the sleeping realm. They defeat the Nightmare, and after a brief interrogation from both Sora and Riku, as well as a thorough explanation from Joshua about those the three met while in the world- including him, Neku Sakuraba, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme- Sora, Hallie, and Riku seal the Sleeping Keyhole. Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid and the others discover that Hallie has entered the realm of sleep. Believing she was sent in there for a reason, Yen Sid suggests to wait and see what happens for Hallie and her friends.**

 **How did Hallie find her way into the realm of sleep? What could Roxas's pleas foreshadow, as well as the message that was in the envelope**

 **Hallie's dress from Olympus Coliseum has been changed, and I'm going to go back in and edit it later.**

 **Stay tuned, and thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	3. Sanctuary

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **I told you about this on Thursday at the beginning of my** **Pokémon story, but I was unable to post according to my regular schedule because I went camping, from yesterday morning to this evening. But, hey, it's here now! If you're not already, check out my other stories. I hear they're really good *wink, wink*.  
**

 **I've had an idea for a story rumbling in the back of my mind for a couple of weeks now. I want to make this story into a reality, and I plan on getting started on it in the near future. This fan fiction is based off of the TV show "Teen Titans".  
**

 **Happy reading!  
**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

We walked along the brick road through the town. The buildings had a strange vibe to them, and so did the old man that walked past us. He wore black robes and many rings on his fingers. He grumbled as he studied us. We walked by sheepishly.

"Stop." the old man said.

"Huh?" I said.

"Who, us?" Sora said.

The old man walked up to us.

"I've never seen you before." he said, examining us head to toe. "Your names?"

"I'm Sora." Sora said.

"And I'm Hallie." I said.

"Such disgusting attire. I know what you are." the man said.

"Disgusting? Have you looked in a mirror recently?" I mumbled. Sora elbowed my side.

"Judge Frollo. Sir!" a voice called.

A man with blond hair wearing blue and gold armor approached us.

"What is the matter, Captain Phoebus?" Frollo said. "Can't you see... I am interrogating these gypsies?"

"These two?" Phoebus said. "But sir, they're just kids."

"I shall be the judge of that. Now, Captain, did you have something to report to me or did you not?"

"Yes sir. Monsters- they've invaded the square!"

"Monsters? We'll take care of it!" Sora said.

We summoned our Keyblades and took off.

"Hey, wait! It's not safe!" Phoebus cried, running after us.

* * *

We ran into the town square, where we were shocked to see confetti flying through the air. A man wearing a jester's hat and a cape rode on the back of a Zolephant and Komory Bats and Wheeflowers floated around him. The man had a large hump on his back and the area around his left eye was swollen.

"I knew it was Dream Eaters!" Sora said.

"What are you doing up there?!" I called to the man riding the Nightmare. "Get down, it's dangerous!"

"Oh no, I couldn't." the man said. "Today's the festival. And look, I'm the King of Fools!"

A Komory Bat flew towards Captain Phoebus. He took his sword and slashed at it, destroying it. Judge Frollo walked beside him and scowled at the man on the Zolephant.

"Quasimodo!" he cried.

He gasped and cowered back.

"It's my master." he said.

The Zolephant's eyes flashed red and bucked. Quasimodo flew off and the Nightmares surrounded him.

"No! Oh please, stop!" he cried. "Why doesn't anything ever go the way I want it to?"

Sora and I ran in front of Quasimodo, Keyblades in hand.

"Get to safety!" Sora said.

"Let me help." A woman approached us. She had tan skin, long, black hair, piercing green eyes, and she wore a white blouse with a floor-length skirt of many colors.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Esmeralda. I'm a gypsy."

"Thank you. I'm Sora, and this is Hallie." Sora said.

Esmeralda reached a hand out to Quasimodo. He looked at her in surprise and smiled. They ran into the bell tower. Sora summoned his Meow Wow, which grew to enormous size. We hopped on its back and it bounced around on top of the Nightmares, squishing them. We stood on the now empty square.

"I wonder if that guy is all right. Quasi... what was it?" Sora said.

"Quasimodo." I said.

"Right."

* * *

We entered the bell tower. It was dark and quiet, with hundreds of wooden beams holding the building up. We passed by a couple of gargoyles. We saw Esmeralda and Quasimodo looking at the bells.

"This is Big Marie." Quasimodo said, patting a large bell.

"Hello-o-o!" Esmeralda cried, spinning underneath the bell. Her voice echoed.

"She likes you."

"Looks like Quasi's gonna be just fine." Sora said.

"Indisputably."

"He's tough."

"We may be hard as stone, but Quasi's stronger."

"WHOA!" we cried, whirling around to see the three stone gargoyles had come to life.

"Talking gargoyles?!" Sora said.

"Excuse us for havin' personality!" the pink one said.

"You could stay here forever." Quasimodo said.

"No, I couldn't." Esmeralda said.

"Oh, yes. You have sanctuary."

"But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"You helped me. Now, I will help you."

"But there's no way out. There's soldiers at every door."

"We won't use a door. It's all right. Are you ready?"

Quasimodo swept Esmeralda into his arms bridal style and jumped out of the window.

"Didn't expect that." Sora said, his eyebrows raised in surprise. We turned to the gargoyles. "So how come you and Quasimodo are so close?"

"We've been friends for years." the pink gargoyle, Laverne said.

"More than a decade of camaraderie." the tall gargoyle, Victor said.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!" the green, pig-nosed gargoyle, Hugo said.

"He never leaves?" Sora said.

"Oh, he's not allowed to leave. Judge Frollo forbids it." Laverne said.

"Why?"

"Care to pull up a stool?" Victor said.

"The short version is, Frollo thinks he's doing Quasi a favor by keeping folks from seeing that mug of his." Hugo said.

"That's not very nice." I said.

"After a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Quasi just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools." Laverne said. "And we're so proud of him for finally working up the courage to do it."

"'Tis a shame those creatures dashed his hopes." Victor said.

"You should talk. When's the last time you looked in a mirror?" Hugo said.

"Well, you broke it!"

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?"

"Knock it off! Ya couple of blockheads!" Laverne cried. I giggled. "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Quasi to give up. He was so close."

"He can't let his heart be a prison." Sora said.

We hopped off of the platform and ran to the door.

"Don't worry. We'll go talk to him!" Sora called.

* * *

As we ran through the square, we passed by Phoebus. He was dressed in a white tunic and brown pants, rather different from his golden armor.

"Oh. Hello again. Sora and Hallie, was it?" he said.

"Hold it. You're that guy with Frollo." Sora said.

Phoebus held up his hands. "Easy. I'm not looking for any sort of fight. Finally, someone sensible. I'm Phoebus. Tell me, is she still safe in the cathedral?"

"You mean Esmeralda? Quasimodo helped her escape." I said.

"Blast."

"What's wrong?" Sora said.

"It's Judge Frollo. He's obsessed with destroying the gypsies, and his mind is in a dark place. When I objected to his barbarous actions, he banished me from the guard."

"What? That's not fair."

"Don't worry about me." Phoebus said. "Frollo said he's found the "Court of Miracles"- the gypsies' haven within the city. Esmeralda and her friends are in danger. We have to find them and warn them before Frollo gets there."

We heard something clang against the ground. We turned to see Quasimodo walk out from behind a tent.

"Quasimodo, Esmeralda's in trouble!" Sora said.

"Where did she go?" Phoebus said.

"I don't know. She... she vanished into the streets." Quasi said. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. "She... gave me this pendant. Esmeralda said this would help us find her."

We looked at the pendant.

""When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."" Quasi said, studying the pendant. He gasped in realization. "It's the city! It's a map, see? Here's the cathedral and the river. Go this way, cross the bridge and- the Court of Miracles!"

"Quasi, you're a genius!" I said.

"Well done, Quasimodo!" Phoebus said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, Quasi, nice!" Sora said.

"Yes, I'm going to save her." Quasimodo said.

* * *

We followed the directions on the pendant and found the Court of Miracles.

"Esmeralda!" I called. The gypsy woman emerged from behind a cluster of tents.

"What are you all doing here?" Esmeralda said.

"Phoebus and I came to warn you. Frollo's on his way!" Quasimodo said.

"Take what you can and flee!" Phoebus said.

"Well done, Captain Phoebus." a voice said.

Nightmares surrounded us. Sora and I summoned our Keyblades while Phoebus drew his sword.

"Thankfully, you are every bit as predictable as I had hoped." Frollo said. Phoebus growled. Frollo walked up to Quasimodo. "Dear Quasimodo. I always knew you would someday be of use to me."

Frollo walked up to Esmeralda.

"I have you at last, you witch." Frollo ran behind her and grabbed her arm, bending it against her back. "There will be a bonfire in the square."

"No. Please, Master!" Quasimodo cried.

Frollo chuckled.

"Frollo, stop!" I cried.

"We won't let you do this!" Sora cried.

We charged towards him, Keyblades in hand. Suddenly, Frollo glowed with darkness, and we stopped in shock. I heard quick and heavy footsteps heading towards us from behind. I turned around and gasped.

"Sora!" I cried.

As Sora turned around, I jumped in front of him. Something ran up and slammed into us. We fell back to the ground and I blacked out.

* * *

~TPPOV~

Frollo summoned a Kooma Panda. It walked over and pick up Hallie.

"You gypsies." Frollo growled. "I'll vanquish every last one of you."

* * *

Sora woke up and scrambled to his feet.

"No!" he cried. Everyone was gone, even Hallie. "He's taking them to a bonfire in the square... Oh no! I gotta hurry!"

* * *

~HALLIE~

The area glowed with a red tint, as red as the burning fire that sizzled beneath Esmeralda's feet. She was unconscious, stripped down to dress made of rags, and completely oblivious to the hot death that burned beneath her. Next to her, the sparks had just ignited underneath the pile of wood at my feet, and the flames began to grow. I struggled in the tight ropes wrapped around me, keeping me tied to a tall, wooden post.

"Frollo, stop this now!" I cried.

"Silence, gypsy." Frollo said. "I will not stop until every last one of you burns."

"How many times do I have to tell you _I'm not a gypsy_?!"

I struggled again, but all I accomplished was some wicked rope burn. The rope was so tightly bound, I couldn't summon my Keyblade.

"Esmeralda!" I heard Sora call. "Hallie!"

"Sora!" I cried. "Help!"

Quasimodo flew in from a rope and landed on Esmeralda's platform.

"Way to go, Quasi!" Sora called.

"Hello?!" I cried. My forehead began to sweat from heat and fear. "Girl calling for someone to save her from a very fiery and painful death!"

"Oh, right. Hang on!"

Quasimodo grabbed Esmeralda and rode away on the rope, like Tarzan. He climbed up the building and onto the balcony ledge.

"Sanctuary!" he cried, holding her up into the air.

Sora climbed onto the platform and cut the ropes off of me. He took my hand and we jumped off the platform as it collapsed and fell into the fire. Frollo looked up at the bell tower and growled. He walked into the bell tower. We ran forward and summoned our Keyblades. A Wargoyle dove down to the ground. It brought its fist forward and it smashed Esmeralda's platform to pieces, sending burning debris everywhere.

"Wanna play with fire, huh?" I said. "You're just gonna get burned!"

I ignited my Keyblade with Fira and threw it. It struck the Nightmare and it fell to the ground, unconscious. I summoned Ultima Weapon back to my side, Sora and I ran forward. We jumped up and plunged our Keyblades into the Wargoyle's chest. It let out a roar and faded away.

"All right!" Sora cried.

"We can't celebrate yet." I said. "Quasimodo needs our help."

* * *

"I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch- just as your own mother died in her pitiful attempt to save you." Frollo said, clutching a sword and pointing it at Quasimodo.

"What?" Quasimodo said, stunned with shock.

"Now... I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!"

"No!" I cried.

Frollo raised the sword and lunged. Quasimodo dodged and they both went over the edge. Frollo fell and clung to a lion head statue sticking out below the railing. Quasimodo grabbed the railing. Esmeralda grabbed onto Quasi's hand.

"Hold on! Hold on..." Esmeralda said.

Frollo laughed as he stood up on the gargoyle ledge. He raised his sword.

"And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit, forever!"

Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell, grabbing onto the lion's head. The ledge broke off and it and Frollo plunged into the fiery pit below.

"Quasimodo!" Esmeralda cried as her grip began slipping. Their hands slipped and Quasimodo fell. "Quasi, no! NO!"

Phoebus shot his hand out and grabbed Quasimodo's wrist. He pulled him onto the ledge. Quasimodo hugged Phoebus tightly, and the ex-guard patted his back. Esmeralda approached them with a smile.

Quasimodo looked between Phoebus and Esmeralda. He took their hands and placed them together, holding his over theirs.

"That's sweet." I said, reaching over and holding Sora's hand. "But I don't think I'll be casting fire spells anytime soon."

Sora chuckled.

* * *

We went down into the cathedral. Esmeralda and Phoebus walked out hand in hand. Quasimodo smiled as he watched them leave.

"Quasimodo. You can't let your heart be a-" Sora said.

"I know." Quasimodo said, turning to us. "I can't blame Frollo for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back."

We nodded in agreement.

"But my heart is free now. I'm ready to _really_ see what's out there." Quasimodo said. He turned around and headed outside.

* * *

Sora and I stood side-by-side, looking up at a statue in the cathedral.

"All that time, Quasimodo let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Frollo gave him." Sora said.

"But because of his friends' faith, he was able to wake up and see the truth." I said.

We looked at the statue for a few more moments, then turned around and walked away.

"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison..." a voice said.

"You again!" I said.

The young man in the black coat walked towards us, his eyes on Sora.

"What are you talking about?" Sora cried.

I blinked, and a blurry image of another person appeared right next to the young man.

"Even if you are not the prisoner..." they both said.

My blood ran cold as his yellow eyes shifted to me and he chuckled bitterly. Yet, at the same times, his eyes made my heart skip a beat, filling me with butterflies and disgust. I squeezed my eyes shut, thankful that he had disappeared when I opened them again, leaving only the young man. He smiled smugly, turned and disappeared into a portal of darkness. I felt myself breathing accelerate. I reached up and clutched my crown necklace.

"Hallie, are you okay?" Sora said.

I gulped and slowly nodded. A Keyhole shimmered in front of us. We summoned our Keyblades and pointed them at it. Beams of light shot up and entered the Keyhole. The room was filled with light.

"My heart's... a prison?" Sora said.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but deep down, my insides were quaking with terror.

Vanitas. I saw Vanitas. The masked boy who had control over a nasty group of monsters called Unversed. The apprentice of Xehanort sent after me to either turn me into a vessel of darkness or murder me in cold blood.

But worst of all, he was the creature of darkness that was in love with Ahllixe, my second Nobody.

 _What was he doing here? Why did he suddenly appear?  
_

The young man with silvery hair came into my mind, and the answer became eerily clear.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sora and Hallie enter the first sleeping world, where they meet Quasimodo, a man raised by the crazy, blood-thirsty Archdeacon of Notre Dame, Judge Frollo, who believes the world would never accept him because of his horrendous looks. He befriends Esmeralda, a gypsy who Frollo is trying to find and destroy, along with the rest of her people, and Phoebus, once Captain of the Guard before Frollo banished him for disobeying orders. Together, they stop Frollo and his evil ways. Quasimodo has finally seen the truth, and he is ready to accept and enter the world. As they get ready to leave, Sora and Hallie encounter the mysterious young man once again. However, Hallie is stunned to see Vanitas standing next to him, although it was only for a quick second.**

 **Why did Hallie see Vanitas along with the mysterious young man?**

 **Stay tuned, and thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	4. Impostors

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Wow!" Sora cried.

A huge smiled formed on his face as we looked at the giant carnival before us. There were giant Ferris wheels, merry-go-rounds, and other attractions all lit up with multicolored lights.

"That Pinocchio- he must have his poor father worried sick." a familiar voice said. "Hm... Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine... Mr. Geppetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy! She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others."

Sitting on the cement railing, Jiminy Cricket stared at the giant amusement park and mumbled to himself.

"Now Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real-" Jiminy chuckled to himself. "Well, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. First you gotta go find Pinoke."

He stood up and planted his tiny umbrella on the railing.

"Hey, Jiminy! What's up?" Sora said.

Jiminy jumped around and looked at us.

"Hmm? Who are you? You shouldn't be here, kids!" Jiminy said.

"What? Are you okay, Jiminy?" Sora said.

"Huh? You mean you've heard of me? Well, I'll be. The name Jiminy Cricket's already spread far and wide."

"You feeling all right? It's us, Sora and Hallie!"

"Sora and Hallie, you say? Gosh, I don't think I recognize ya, but the name does have a familiar ring."

Sora crossed his arms. "Um..."

"Sora, don't you remember? Yen Sid told us this would happen." I said, lowering my voice. "This isn't the same Jiminy that we know. He's only a figment of the dream."

"Oh, yeah!" Sora said.

"What's that? I can't hear ya." Jiminy said.

"Sorry to confuse you. It's nice to meet you, Jiminy." I said.

"So how come you said we need to get out of here?" Sora said.

Jiminy chuckled. "You can't fool me. You still think we know each other. And you've just about got me thinkin' it, too."

"Smooth move, Spike." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hmm, but where was I? Oh, yes, this is a terrible place! Boys here are allowed to wreck things and loaf around and make jackamules of themselves!"

"Jackamules... I'll have to use that sometime."

"And poor, lost Pinocchio, he wandered in here on my watch. That's right! That's where I musta heard your names, Sora and Hallie- from my friend Pinoke!"

"He knows us? But how?" Sora said.

"He told me that there was a man in a black coat who told him to play some kind of trick on you two."

"A black coat, huh?" I said.

"That guy again." Sora grumbled.

"Forget him! If I don't find Pinoke, he'll turn into a donkey like the rest of the boys." Jiminy said.

"Right. Then let us help you find him, Jiminy."

"Really? I'd be grateful. But how in the world do you know Pinocchio?"

"Yeah, Sora. How _do_ you know Pinocchio?" I said.

"Oh, uh, um..." Sora scratched the back of his head and frantically scanned the area, looking for a diversion. "Hey! Over there, I see him!"

We looked to see a little boy in lederhosen running through the park.

"Gosh! That _is_ Pinoke!" Jiminy said.

"Let's go catch him." I said.

"All aboard, Jiminy!" Sora said.

"Take it away!" Jiminy said. He hopped onto Sora's shoulder.

* * *

"Pinocchio! There you are!" Jiminy said.

We ran up behind Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio, it's not safe for you here." Sora said. "Listen to Jiminy and go back to-"

Suddenly, Pinocchio turned around and changed into a Jestabocky.

"Dream Eaters!" Sora cried.

More Jestabockies appeared around us. Sora and I summoned our Keyblades.

"Blizzard!" I cried.

Ice shards shot out from the tip of my Keyblade and collided into the Nightmares. They all froze from the magic. Sora and Aura Lion ran around and finished them off.

"Those Dream Eaters were pretending to be Pinocchio." Sora said.

"There might be more impostors." I said. "We need to be careful."

"Then where's the real Pinocchio?"

"Look! Up there at the top of that tower!" Jiminy cried.

We saw Pinocchio standing at the edge.

"You're right. Come on!" Sora said.

We climbed to the top of the tower. The Pinocchio at the tower was another disguised Dream Eater. It made a face at us and disappeared.

"Another impostor." Jiminy sighed.

We walked to the edge of the tower and scanned the view.

"There!" Sora cried, pointing at a Pinocchio walking through the park. "See him walking?"

"Well sure, if that's really him." Jiminy said.

 _He's dressed differently than the impostors..._

"Don't give up, Jiminy. Come on, let's go!"

* * *

We ran into the top tent and looked around. There was a giant net in the center of the room.

"Pinocchio!" we all cried.

Pinocchio stood on a platform above us. Komory Bats flew around him.

"Jiminy! Help me, Jiminy!" Pinocchio cried.

"Oh, my stars above! We've gotta do something!" Jiminy cried.

"Okay, I got it covered." Sora said.

We ran into the net. Sora jumped on the trampoline floor and up onto the platform. He landed back on the ground with Pinocchio in his arms.

"Oh, Pinoke! Look at ya!" Jiminy said.

Pinocchio ears and tails were that of a donkey.

"Is that like those 'jackamules' you mentioned earlier?" I said.

"Yep! My, oh my!" Jiminy said.

"I think, for now, you two better get out of here." Sora said. "Hallie and I will take care of this."

Pinocchio and Jiminy nodded, turned around, and took off. We faced the Nightmares and summoned our Keyblades.

"Looks like my dream of being a trapeze artist will come true!" I said.

I jumped into the air and brought all my weight into the ground. The Nightmares slammed against the trampoline and flew up into the air. As they flopped onto the ground, Sora spark-dove to the ground, and the Nightmares sprung up into the air again. I jumped up and grabbed onto a trapeze swing. I swung down, slashing at the monsters. I let go of the swing, flipped in the air, reached out, and grabbed the next swing. I landed on a platform and looked below me. I saw a Kooma Panda sneaking up behind Sora. I jumped over the platform. I dove down with my Keyblade and slashed down into the ground, destroying the Nightmare.

We turned around and ran towards the exit, but stopped when a corridor of darkness appeared before us. The young man with silver hair stepped out.

"You again?" Sora said.

The corridor of darkness churned as another person emerged. Sora and I gasped as Xemnas stepped out beside the man.

"Xemnas?!" I cried as Sora and I summoned our Keyblades. "But... but you were destroyed!"

Xemnas smirked.

"My my, a hollow puppet that's managed to grow a heart." Xemnas said. "Just imagine that."

"Pinocchio isn't anything like you Nobodies." Sora said. "But if Pinocchio could be given one- shouldn't _you_ be able to have a heart inside you, too?"

Xemnas chuckled. "Maybe so. However- do not forget that you, yourself, are not so very different from us."

The boy and Xemnas stepped into the corridor and disappeared.

"How am I anything like a Nobody?" Sora said. "That doesn't make any sense."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't listen to anything Xemnas says. He's just trying to psych you out." I said.

"Yeah..."

* * *

We exited Prankster's Paradise.

"Well, I hope they got home safe." Sora said.

There was a glimmer in the sky and a bright light glowed in front of us. We shielded our eyes, and when we looked, we saw a woman standing before us. She had blonde, shoulder length hair and wore a blue dress. Her back was adorned with a pair of blue transparent wings.

"You must be Sora and Hallie." the woman said.

"Yes, ma'am." Sora and I said.

"And you must be the Blue Fairy." Sora said. The woman nodded.

"That's right. And I'm afraid that I have grave news." the Blue Fairy said. "Good Geppetto went off to look for Pinocchio, and he was swallowed by a whale named Monstro."

"A _whale_?" I said.

"Have you told Pinocchio and Jiminy about it yet?" Sora said.

"Yes, and when I told them Geppetto was still alive inside the whale, and at the bottom of the sea, those two little ones ran off at once." the Blue Fairy said. "They're very determined to save him."

"But, that's crazy!" Sora said.

"We have to go find them." I said. I sighed and shook my head. "We left them alone for _two minutes_..."

We turned around and ran into Windup Way. We fought against Nightmares that appeared in our way. As we traveled, we found ourselves on the Ocean Floor. We saw Pinocchio and Jiminy running along the bottom of the ocean floor. We gasped as Monstro the Whale roared and swam behind them. Monstro swam up suddenly, causing the current to lift us up into the water. He crashed into the rock, causing boulders to break off and block the exit back into the cave. As Monstro disappeared into the darkness, Pinocchio, Jiminy, Sora, and I spiraled recklessly through the water from the powerful force of the whale. Sora grabbed my arm and helped me stop spinning. We looked around and saw Pinocchio swimming up a storm as he desperately paddled though the water, but his speed couldn't surpass Monstro's. Monstro opened his mouth and inhaled. Pinocchio and Jiminy flew back into his mouth.

"Pinocchio! Jiminy!" Sora cried.

We swam after Monstro. As we did, something zoomed past us in the water: a Dream Eater. It roared and shot a laser. It hit Monstro's tail.

"Oh, no!" I cried.

The magic swirled around Monstro, freezing it and the water around it completely. We swam out of the water and landed on the ice platform. There was another roar, and a Chill Clawbster floated in the air above us.

"We'll have to claw our way past, then rescue the others!" Sora said.

"'Claw'? You did _not_ just say that." I said, summoning my Keyblade.

The Chill Clawbster landed on the ground and chased after us with its propeller hands spinning rapidly. We slid underneath it and attacked its underbelly. The Dream Eater flew away and we destroyed the ice that was holding Monstro. Monstro lifted up into the air and was surrounded by a giant bubble. We landed on top of the bubble and used Monstro to chase after the Dream Eater. The Chill Clawbster shot air slashes at us, and we steered Monstro away. The bubble popped and Monstro fell back into the water. He came back up and ate the Dream Eater. As it dove back underwater, he flipped his tail and we tumbled into the water. We gasped as Monstro began to open his mouth. We turned around and swam as fast as we could, but the power of Monstro's inhale caused us to fall back. Monstro let out a giant sneeze and we rocketed through the water.

* * *

We woke up on a sandy shore. We hopped to our feet and ran to the shoreline. Sora closed his eyes for a moment.

"I get it now. After this, Pinocchio and Jiminy's world gets dragged into darkness, and they end up cast into the sea between worlds, along with Monstro." Sora said. "And then... they end up in Traverse Town, and the belly of the whale. That's when I meet them for real."

"It's like what Yen Sid said-" I said. "We're in the dream that Pinocchio's world is dreaming. But that world will never be right again until it wakes from sleep."

A light shimmered in front of us and a Keyhole appeared. We summoned our Keyblades and pointed them at the Keyhole. Beams of light shot up into it and we were bathed in light.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **Hallie and Sora visit the world harboring Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, and Geppetto. They meet Jiminy Cricket when they first arrive, but Sora almost blows their cover when he forgets that those in the dream world are different versions of the people they know in the real world. They help Jiminy search for Pinocchio, who went inside Prankster's Paradise, a dangerous place for a boy like him, and Jiminy has to find him before he gets in trouble and turns into a jackamule. They find Pinocchio, and he and Jiminy find safety while Hallie and Sora fight off some Dream Eaters. After the battle, the mysterious, silver-haired boy appears, and he brought a guest with him: Xemnas! He teases Sora before the two men disappear back into the darkness, leaving Sora to question things. Hallie tells him to ignore what Xemnas says, because it's just to throw him off. As the two leave Prankster's Paradise, the Blue Fairy appears and tells them Geppetto was swallowed by Monstro, a giant whale, and Pinocchio and Jiminy went to go save him. Hallie and Sora go to find them, and when they do, Pinocchio and Jiminy get swallowed by Monstro. They fight against the Chill Clawbster and defeat it. After being thrown back onto land by Monstro's power allergies, they seal the second Sleeping Keyhole.**


	5. A Digital Entity

**FluteQueen1998: The order of worlds according to my story might be a bit different than many. We're not quite at The Three Musketeers yet. There's this chapter, then another, and _then_ we'll be at The Three Musketeers.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

We looked around the world, and something about it struck me as familiar. I remembered this place the last time I came here, on my first journey: Space Paranoids. The area was black with white circuitry. My outfit was changed into a black jumpsuit with white circuitry that hugged my body, styled the same way as when I came here on my first journey. The jumpsuit had long sleeves, but my cords took shape as glowing white circuitry that was clearly visible on my right forearm. My shoulders were left bare and I had a visor over my head with a clear piece of glass that covered my eyes. My jumpsuit ended at mid-thigh and I wore tall boots that came up almost to that, leaving an inch of exposed skin. My skin was regular color, which I thought was peculiar, since the first time I came here, my skin was tinted gray. My outfit was also gray with glowing blue circuitry, instead of this black and white scheme. Now that I mention it, this whole _world_ seemed completely off.

Suddenly, there was a light above us. We looked up to see a strange floating vehicle flying past us in the air.

"Whoa! What's that?!" Sora cried. He took off down the path.

"Wait, Sora!" I cried.

I rolled my eyes and ran after him.

* * *

"Whoa! Oh man!" Sora cried in awe as he stared at the landing vehicle.

"Sora!" I said, finally catching up to him. "You can't just take off!"

"Identify." a robotic voice said.

Four guards holding orange staffs approached us. Their faces were covered by helmets and their black armor had dark orange circuitry instead of white.

"State your handle, program."

"We, uh... don't have any handles, but my name's Sora!" Sora said, placing his hands behind his head.

"I'm Hallie." I said.

"Verifying handle "Sora"... "Hallie"..." the robotic voice said. The guards approached us and grabbed our arms. "Handles not found. Stray programs recognized."

"Hey-!" we cried.

"Isolating for quarantine."

"Quarantine?!" I cried. "Let me go!"

"That is so unfriendly!" Sora said.

The guards dragged us towards the vehicle, but we broke away and ran off. We ran into another man who stood in our path. He pulled out two disks and struck a battle pose.

"Um, can we help you?" I said.

"I don't think he's wanting to chat with us." Sora said.

We summoned our Keyblades. There was a pause as the man stared at our Keyblades. He suddenly stood up, put his disks away.

"Huh?" Sora said.

The man flipped in the air over us and ran away.

"What was that about?" Sora said.

"He looked like he recognized our Keyblades." I said, glancing at Ultima Weapon.

"Hey, that weapon. Can I see it?" a voice said.

We turned to see three people walking towards us: two men and a woman. The younger man and woman wore similar black jumpsuits like us, but the other older man wore black robes and a single disk on his back. We looked at our Keyblades, then showed them to the woman. She bent down and examined them.

"This is just incredible. What a program-" the woman said. "the weapon and the wielders."

"Programs? Not us!" Sora said. "This is called a "Keyblade," and I'm Sora."

"I'm Hallie." I said.

"I'm Sam." the younger man said.

"So this is, like, Tron's world, right?" Sora said.

"You know Tron?" the older man said.

"Of course!" I said. "I mean, um... we've met him before... and stuff."

"Listen, that program you just fought _was_ Tron."

"What?!" we cried.

" _That_ was Tron?" Sora said.

"It can't be!" I said.

"Tron used to be a good friend. Together, we created this place, the Grid. It was something, man... but then CLU staged a coup." the older man said. "I was exiled, and... Tron wound up getting derezzed. Or so I thought. CLU made him into a new program called Rinzler. That's the thing about programs. Mess with the code just a little, and their whole nature and memory can change."

"But that's... horrible!" Sora said. "Hmm... Most of this is over my head, but both Tron and this world do seem pretty different."

"Remember, this is a dreaming world." I whispered. "This isn't anything like The Grid that we've been to back in Radiant Garden."

"Still, if that's really the Tron we know, we should change him back."

"Bingo. And now you're up to speed." the older man said. He took a deep breath. "If we're lucky, CLU kept a backup of Tron's source code. He's a program, after all. He'd be methodical like that." He chuckled.

"So, if we get Tron's "source code" back from CLU, we can put him back to normal, right?" Sora said.

"That's the idea."

"Great! Thanks, mister."

Sora turned around.

"Where are you going?" the old man said.

"We're going after CLU." Sora said.

"Sora, do you even know where this CLU guy is?" I said.

"Nope, no idea."

I sighed and facepalmed.

"What strange Users. You're nothing like Kevin or Sam." the woman said. "Come on, Sora, Hallie. I'll show you the way."

"Huh?" Sam said.

"Quorra, we have to keep moving." Kevin said.

"Yeah. What are you gonna do if Rinzler attacks again?"

"If we're in a hurry, we have to take care of Rinzler first." Quorra said.

"The three of us can handle him!" Sora said, pounding his fist against his chest confidently.

I sighed and shook my head. Kevin thought to himself.

"All right. Do what you can." he said to Quorra. "Maybe you, Sora, and Hallie can help Tron."

"Dad, no." Sam said.

"Relax, Sam. I have a feeling Sora and Hallie are people we can trust. Now you and me need to press on."

Sam sighed in frustration. "Okay. Quorra, be careful."

"You too." Quorra said.

Kevin and Sam walked away.

"All right, it's me and you guys. You ready?" Quorra said.

"Yeah!" Sora and I said.

"CLU should be at the helm of his battleship, the Rectifier. We can get there with a Solar Sailer from the underground docks."

* * *

We entered the Rectifier and looked around.

"You sure we'll find Tron's source code here?" Sora said.

Quorra examined the room.

"It's not here. Maybe CLU has it with him." she said. "Sora, Hallie, let's look elsewhere."

"All right." we said.

As we regathered in the middle of the room, Quorra stopped. We turned around and saw the doors open. Rinzler stood there. Quorra reached back and pulled out her Identity Disk.

"Wait, Quorra." Sora said. "Let me talk to Rinzler. A little heart-to-heart might jog his memory."

"He's a program, Sora. Programs don't have hearts." Quorra said.

"Yeah, Sora, are you so sure about this?" I said.

"The Tron I remember, he had something." Sora said. He turned around and walked towards Rinzler. "Hey, you used to be called "Tron", right? CLU did something to you to mess with your memory. You're a little confused, but that's okay."

Rinzler was silent.

"C'mon, remember, Tron!" Sora said.

Rinzler pulled out his Identity Disks and threw them at Sora.

"Sora, look out!" I cried.

Quorra jumped in front of Sora and they both fell back. Quorra threw her disk at Rinzler, but he dodged it.

"I don't think Rinzler... is quite the friend you remember." Quorra said.

She ran towards Rinzler. Sora stood up and held his arm.

"He just needs time, that's all." Sora said.

"Quorra!" I cried as Rinzler knocked her out. She fell to the floor. "No!"

"Tron, don't!" Sora cried.

I saw Rinzler pause a moment to look up at us. Did we reach him? Before we could find out, the door closed. I growled and pounded my fist against the door.

"Tron, why...?" Sora said.

"That's what we do. Put the most precious memories in the back of our minds where they're safe." a voice said. "Or in your case, the most precious... hearts?"

We whirled around and the silver-haired boy approached us.

"Why do you keep following us?!" I said.

"The memory and heart are tightly linked." a familiar voice said. Xemnas appeared next to the boy. "Rub a few memories together, and you get a spark of emotion, a feeling. I believe you are one to know that to be true, right, Hallie?"

I growled and summoned my Keyblade. This hideous excuse for a Nobody knew about my locked up memories, and he tried to use that to pull me into the darkness.

"But in a digital world, memory does not work like that. Nothing is ever felt. You can hold a thousand, a million times the information, but there is still no heart with which to parse it." Xemnas continued. "Once, my master, Ansem, found an old system and made a copy of its Master Control Program... and use it to serve his own ends. This is the original data of that system."

The room suddenly turned dark.

"Here, data can be copied."

A replica of Sora appeared in front of us. We jumped back.

"Memory can be changed and easily manipulated."

More digital Soras appeared around us.

"Tron is a digital entity, so why would he be any different? He obeys the rules of this world. Sora- what about you?"

"Me?" Sora said.

"Your heart, memories, your data, and your dreams."

One by one, the digital Soras disappeared.

"The bits and bytes that have made up your life so far- can you say for sure they are not just copies of someone else's?"

"Yes! My memories and feelings belong to me!" Sora said.

Light returned to the room.

"You had better check." Xemnas said. "Make certain the box's contents match what's on the label... since you have been chosen."

I growled. "Shut up!"

Xemnas set his eyes on me and chuckled.

"I see _it_ has chosen you."

Xemnas turned around and disappeared into a portal of darkness.

"Chosen for what?" Sora said, bowing his head.

"You think this is the realm of dreams, but there you are mistaken." the silver-haired boy said. "Data does not dream, cannot dream."

The door behind us suddenly opened and we struggled to stand our ground as the wind pounded against us.

"This world is real. You haven't the slightest idea where you are- that you have already wandered off the path."

"What do you mean?!" Sora said.

The boy smirked and chuckled. He turned around and walked away.

"Hey! You get back here!" I cried.

But he disappeared into darkness.

* * *

We were taken to an unfamiliar arena. The sound of applause filled my ears. A flying transporter flew past us.

"What in the world?" Sora said.

"Combatants 13 and 15 versus Rinzler." a female voice chimed.

"Huh?" I said.

A platform lifted up into the arena. On it were Rinzler and a man with brown hair wearing a black jumpsuit with orange circuitry.

"Greetings, Sora and Hallie. I've been waiting." the man said.

"You're that CLU guy, aren't you?" I said.

"Correct."

"So it was you! You're the guy who turned Tron into Rinzler!" Sora said.

"Correct again. I had to repurpose his code."

"Well, un-repurpose it!"

"Yes. Under the right parameters, I might."

"Huh?" I said.

"You two have a little item called a Keyblade." CLU said. "It can open any lock, isn't that right? Hand them over, and I'll change Rinzler back into Tron."

We summoned our Keyblades. I scowled.

"The Keyblade?" Sora said. "We... can't."

"Even if we were able to, we still wouldn't!" I said.

"This is what lights the darkness. A chance to make everyone happy!"

"Ha! Flawed reasoning. I'll have to take it by force." CLU said.

The platform lowered and CLU disappeared. Rinzler ran towards us and pulled out his Identity Disks. He threw them at us, but we deflected them with our Keyblades.

"Gosh, you are so stubborn sometimes!" I said, shifting into my battle stance. "I guess we'll just have to knock some sense into you!"

"Tron, why can't I get through to you?" Sora said.

"Fight, Sora!" a voice cried. Quorra appeared outside of the arena.

"Quorra!" we cried.

"You're okay! I can't believe it!" Sora said.

"Yes. I think Tron heard you. Long enough for me to escape." Quorra said. "You can do it. You can get through to him!"

"He's still in there somewhere, Sora." I said. "We have to fight him."

"But, how can I-?" Sora said.

"You have those keys. It will bring him to his senses." Quorra said.

Rinzler jumped forward and slammed his disk into Sora, but he blocked it with his Keyblade. He shoved him back. He scowled and shifted into his battle stance.

"Let's go, Tron!" he cried.

We fought him. He threw his disks at us, but he deflected and dodged them. We defeated him and he floated a little above the ground, unconscious. We raised our Keyblades and a green light appeared in front of him. We placed our hands on the light and strange data boxes appeared around him. Rinzler floated back to the ground. We dispelled our Keyblades and approached him.

I heard a growl behind us. Suddenly, Rinzler jumped up and shoved us out of the way. He blocked a rogue Identity Disk with his. The disk bounced off of the walls and smashed into the ground where Rinzler laid. The ground broke beneath him.

"Tron!" Sora cried.

He reached his hand out to him. Tron looked up and reached out to Sora, just barely missing his fingers. He continued to fall. Sora fell to his knees and hovered over the hole, staring at his hand in disbelief.

"I'll deal with you later. I have to retrieve Rinzler." I heard CLU mumble behind us.

I walked over and knelt next to Sora.

"Tron..." I said.

"He reached for my hand." Sora said, balling his hand into a fist. "Tron is still in there."

"You and those keys have a special power." Quorra said.

We stood up and turned to her.

"So do you- power to make me see it." Sora said.

"So, does that mean we're friends?" Quorra said.

"Of course!" I said.

We chuckled.

* * *

We stood in the darkened arena. Sora looked at the ground and clenched his fists.

"What if my memories aren't my own?" Sora said.

I walked over in front of him and leaned over so I was in his downward gaze.

"Sora, don't think like that." I said, poking him in the chest. "You can't let the Organization get to you. You have to be like Tron."

"Yeah..." Sora said. "Maybe we're walking the wrong path, but our hearts will lead us back to the truth."

A Keyhole glimmered up above us. I stepped back to Sora's side and we summoned our Keyblades. We pointed them up towards the Keyhole. Beams of light shot into it and we were bathed in light.

* * *

"Gee, I hope Sora and Hallie are okay." Donald said as he and Goofy looked out the cresent-shaped window.

"They'll be just fine as long as they're together." Goofy said. "Besides, they've also got Riku in case they need backup."

Mickey gasped. "You don't think- No!" He whirled around. "Master Yen Sid!"

"Look, it's a raven!"

A black raven flew into the room, carrying a crown and a scroll.

"Uh-oh!" Mickey said.

"That raven is Maleficent's." Yen Sid said.

"What's it got?" Donald said.

The raven dropped its items and flew out the window.

"Why, that's Minnie's." Mickey said. He read the scroll and gasped. "It's from Maleficent. She's kidnapped Minnie."

"She took Queen Minnie?!" Donald and Goofy cried.

"The letter says for me to return to Disney Castle... or else."

"Mickey, there is no time to waste." Yen Sid said.

"Okay... you fellas stay here."

Donald and Goofy saluted and stood at attention.

"King Mickey, we're going with you!" they said.

Mickey looked at them and smiled.

"Gosh... I guess you're right, pals. We friends need to stick together." Mickey said. "Master Yen Sid, we'll be back!"

The Gummi Ship took off into the sky. Yen Sid sat at his desk and crossed his arms.

"The timing is too perfect, too calculated. Maleficent must sense a change in the forces of darkness. A change... like Xehanort." Yen Sid said. "Hallie, I hope you are prepared for whatever you and Sora may have to face."

* * *

I knew what Xemnas meant. The encounter I had with him on the Rectifier, I understood the enigmatic meaning behind his words to Sora. I remembered searching through the past with Roxas, when I came to learn more about Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Sora holds Ventus's heart inside him while it heals from the traumatic events caused by my grandfather over ten years ago.

I know it, Xemnas knows it, and the silver-haired boy knows it. But Sora doesn't, which makes all of the riddles that much more annoying. I know this is something I can't tell Sora, but he needs to find out for himself- that is, it'll be brought to his remembrance someday. Hopefully soon.

But what about _me_? What did Xemnas mean about me? I've been claimed? Claimed by who... or _what_? He couldn't possibly be talking about Xehanort; he failed to secure me a role as one of his vessels of darkness... _many_ times, in fact.

One part of me yearned to know the meaning of Xemnas's words.

Another part of me felt like I already knew.

But all of me felt that once I did find out, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sora and Hallie enter The Grid, which has changed a lot since they last came here, when it was Space Paranoids. While fleeing from some guards, they run into another program, who challenged them to a battle. However, after seeing their Keyblades, they withdrew and retreated. A group of humans approached them, Kevin, Sam, and Quorra, who told that program was Tron, their friend from the world. His programming had been changed by a man named CLU, who transformed Tron into Rinzler. Determined to get Tron back, Sora and Hallie set off to find CLU. Hallie, Sora, and Quorra go to CLU's ship, the Rectifier, to find Tron's source code, but they are ambushed by Rinzler. Sora attempts to reach out to Rinzler, but his words fail, and the program attacks. Quorra blocks the attack meant for Sora and charged toward Rinzler, but is quickly knocked out. The door closes, sealing Hallie and Sora inside the Rectifier, where they meet, once again, Xemnas and the mysterious silver-haired boy. They taunt them with enigmatic words, Hallie understands from her memories what was directed towards Sora, but what Xemnas was referring to her left her clueless. Hallie and Sora are transported to an arena, where they meet CLU. In exchange for the Keyblades, CLU is willing to change Rinzler back to normal, but the two Keyblade wielders immediately refuse. They are forced to fight Rinzler. They defeat him, and shortly after, Rinzler protects Sora and Hallie from a rogue Identity Disk, which shatters the ground the program stood on. Sora calls out to Rinzler, and at the last second, he responds, nearly missing his outreached hand before he plunged into darkness. CLU disappears to retrieve Rinzler, and Hallie and Sora seal the third Sleeping Keyhole. Meanwhile, back at the Mysterious Tower, the Disney gang learns that Maleficent has kidnapped Queen Minnie. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey take off to go rescue her, leaving Yen Sid to ponder about what dark forces could be brewing underneath the surface.  
**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!**


	6. It's Nice To Be Needed

**CHAPTER SIX**

We walked into the Fifth District of Traverse Town.

"Why are we back in Traverse Town?" Sora said. The sleeping worlds had stopped appearing after going to The Grid. As we searched for another world, we saw Traverse Town, and it seemed to beckon to us, as if we were needed there once more.

"Why, hello down there, Sora and Hallie." a voice said. We turned to see Joshua sitting up high on a ledge. "I've been waiting."

"Couldn't you have waited down here?" I said.

"Come down so we can talk!" Sora said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Now?" Joshua said.

"What do you mean, "now"? You're the one who said you were waiting!"

Joshua sighed and jumped down to the ground. He walked towards us.

"You know you're turning more into Neku every day." Joshua said. "But listen, I'm glad you three showed up because-"

"Three? Does that mean Riku's here?" Sora said.

"Yes. But you and he are still a world apart. He doesn't seem especially worried, though. He knows he'll find you."

"Yeah."

"Just look at Neku. He and the others all found their Game partners."

"Does that mean they're back home?" I said.

Joshua shook his head. "Remember what I told you. Their existence is on the line and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too."

"Reapers?" Sora said.

We followed Joshua down the glass rooftop.

"Right. If Neku and the others want to get back to where they came from, they need to win the "Reapers' Game." It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground." Joshua said. "Except... this time, the mission is a tough one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was sort of hoping you guys and Riku could help us out. You have your Keyblades, and with those, we might still have a chance."

"Well, I'm glad he's here with us." Sora said.

"If he is, Riku's on one side of the Portal, and you're on the other. He might be by your side- he might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time or space. Even without the wall between you, it's hard to say."

"Don't worry, he's with me- even when it might seem like he's not." Sora placed his hand over his heart.

Joshua chuckled. "Then you two are lucky."

"You and your friend are lucky too, Joshua."

Joshua laughed. "I appreciate you saying that with conviction, even though you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey!" Sora cried. I laughed.

"Anyway... Neku and his partner are pinned down in the Fountain Plaza." Joshua said. "I can count on you, right?"

"Of course." I said.

* * *

We ran into the Fountain Plaza, where Neku and Shiki just finished defeating a Dream Eater. Shiki sighed and held her Mr. Mew stuffed animal in front of her.

"This is starting to wear me down." she said. "Can we get a time out?"

A Spellican Dream Eater floated in the air above. It chattered and waved its arms around. A bolt of lightning came down and knocked Shiki into the fountain. A Tatsu Blaze shot magic at Neku, but Sora stepped in and blocked it.

"Missed us?" Sora said.

"Sora? Hallie?" Neku said.

"We'll take it from here." I said.

"No. I don't need your help."

"'Course you do! Where are your Dream Eaters?" Sora said. "How else can you fight?"

"I don't need them anymore."

"Oh, right, your partner. Well, don't you want to make it out of the Game? Who's gonna help her if you get hurt?"

Shiki looked at Neku and nodded.

"Okay, you win." Neku said. "I'll let you do the sweating."

Neku and Shiki ran to safety. My Aura Lion stepped next to me, the tips of its mane glowing with light. I pointed my Keyblade to the sky.

"Faith!" I cried.

Columns of light rained down to the ground, disintegrating Dream Eaters. Sora bounced around on his Meow Wow and flattened the rest of them. We looked up at the Spellican Dream Eater as it disappeared into the other world.

"He got away!" Sora said.

"Sora. Hallie." Neku said.

He and Shiki walked up to us.

"So, you must be Neku's partner." Sora said.

"Yeah. I'm Shiki. Nice to meet you." Shiki said. "Neku told me all about you."

"Cool. But you should have seen him. He looked _everywhere_ for you."

"Hey, Sora, stop talking!" Neku cried.

"What? Why? You said you need her. That's a good thing."

Neku sighed. Shiki smiled and petted her Mr. Mew.

"That's sweet, Neku." Shiki said.

"I need you to stop annoying me." Neku mumbled.

"Mm-hmm. Well, I still think it's sweet." Shiki hugged her stuffed animal. "It's nice to be needed."

"Yeah. Too bad boys can be completely clueless." I said. Shiki and I giggled while Neku and Sora shared a confused look, proving my point.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Joshua said, walking over to us. "Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imagining of this world."

"Other imagining?" Sora said. "You mean... where Riku is."

"Yes. He and our other friends will do what they can. But we'll just run ourselves in circles at this rate."

"Then we should try and corner it." I said.

"Bravo, Hallie."

"Trap it where?" Sora said.

"The Third District."

"Okay!"

We all took off.

* * *

As we entered the Third District, a strange orb with yellow crystals surrounding it appeared. The Spellican appeared after it.

"Thanks, Riku. We'll take care of it now!" I said.

"It's working! He pulled through for us!" Joshua said.

The Spellican summoned Tatsu Blazes. Those took off.

"We'll handle things here." Neku said. "You take care of the boss!"

"Will do!" Sora said.

There was a flash of lightning and a Hockomonkey emerged from the ground.

"Oh, getting a little nostalgic, huh?" I said, summoning my Keyblade.

With every Dream Eater we defeated, the Spellican summoned another boss we've already fought before: first the Hockomonkey, then the Wargoyle, and finally the Char Clawbster. Suddenly, a Keyhole appeared above us and the Spellican flew up into it.

"Ugh... Not again!" Sora said.

"Hey, Josh, where'd it go?" Neku said.

"Somewhere else." Joshua said. "Out of Traverse Town, and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go."

"Great..." Neku said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"So we failed the mission?" Shiki said.

Joshua placed his hand on his hip.

"We'll go after it!" Sora said.

"What?" Neku said.

"Oh, come on, now. We're not actual Players. Can't we bend the rules?" I said.

Shiki and Joshua chuckled.

"Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected- right, Sora?" Joshua said. "That's how you roll."

"Right! Then it's settled!" Sora said.

Sora and I turned around and ran forward a few steps. We summoned our Keyblades and a Keyhole appeared above us. We pointed our Keyblades up at the Keyhole.

"Sora. Hallie." Neku called. We turned our heads. "Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you guys made it easier."

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Wow, Neku. You've changed." Shiki said.

"Huh? You think?" Neku said.

"Yeah. You're less dorky."

"What?!"

Shiki giggled.

"Once you find your friends, Sora, you guys should come hang out in our town!" Shiki said.

"Definitely. See you in Shibuya." Neku said.

"Sure. It's a deal." Sora said.

We turned around and walked back to them. Sora placed his hand in the middle. One by one, we laid our hands on top of each other's.

"Anything I should pass on to Riku?" Joshua said.

"Nah. I'll see him soon." Sora said.

Joshua, Shiki, and Neku chuckled. As we pulled our hands away, Sora reached out and took mine. We walked together back to the Keyhole and pointed our Keyblades at it. Beams of light shot into it and we were bathed in light.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hallie and Sora return to Traverse Town and meet up with Joshua again, who requires their assistance in helping to defeat a difficult Dream Eater, the Spellican, who can summon Dream Eater bosses that the two Keyblade wielders fought in previous worlds. The Spellican takes off to another world, and Hallie and Sora set off, promising to go after the Dream Eater so Neku and Shiki could complete their mission.**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned! Remember to review!**


	7. All For One and One For All

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

We walked up to the gates just in time to see Mickey be thrown back by a Dream Eater. Mickey wore a red, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves tucked inside white, elbow-high gloves, a tan cavalier hat with a blue band around the top and a red plume sticking out, beige pants, and brown boots. A white collar stuck out from his red shirt and a light blue tabbard draped over his front and back with gold lining the edges and a gold fleur-de-lis symbol in the center. A rapier sword hung at his waist, sheathed by a thin belt tied around his waist. As the Dream Eater leaped up into the air, Sora lunged forward and destroyed it. I ran over and helped Mickey up.

"King Mickey, are you okay?" Sora said. I glared at him.

"Huh? Have we met before?" Mickey said.

"What?"

I walked over and grabbed Sora's arm.

"Sora, it's just a dream." I whispered through gritted teeth. "Like with Tron and Jiminy."

"Oh... yeah." Sora said. "But we're not in Disney Castle, and that world isn't one of the ones that's asleep. I don't get it."

"You okay? What's wrong?" Mickey said, walking over to us.

"Oh, um..."

"We're kind of lost. Could you tell us where we are?" I said.

"Hmm?" Mickey's eyes zeroed in on our Keyblades. "Where'd you get those keys?"

Sora held up his Keyblade. "This? It's a Keybla-"

"SHH!" Mickey cried.

"-duh..."

Mickey scurried closer to us.

"I know. You came from another world, right?" he whispered.

"Yeah! That's it." I said.

"My name's Mickey. I'm workin' on a problem. That's why I'm in this world bein' a Musketeer."

Sora crossed his arms.

"Hmm... So, are we in a world the king visited that I don't know about- a world that's trapped in sleep somewhere? 'Cause I guess..." Sora said.

"You seem confused." Mickey said.

"Oh, he's like this all the time." I said.

Suddenly, more Dream Eaters appeared around us.

"I'm Sora. Let us handle 'em." Sora said.

"And I'm Hallie. Nice to meet you." I said.

We charged forward, Keyblades in hand, and fought against the Dream Eaters. Mickey walked over to us as we dispelled our Keyblades.

"Thanks. I sure owe ya one." Mickey said. He sighed. "Some Musketeer I turned out to be."

"Oh, don't beat yourself up." I said.

"Ay! Ee! Oo! Ow! WHOO! Where's the bad guys?!"

We turned to see Goofy running around with his eyes closed, aimlessly flailing his sword around. He was dressed the same as Mickey, except he had a tan plume instead of a red one.

"Goofy!" Sora cried.

"Everything's under control, Goof." Mickey said.

Goofy stopped and turned around.

"Really? You mean we clobbered 'em?" he said.

I laughed and held my hands behind my back.

"Ahh... Are they gone?" We turned to see Donald nervously walking towards us. He was dressed like Mickey and Goofy, a tan plume in his hat as well.

"Hey, Donald!" Sora said.

Donald jumped. "What? Who are you?!"

"Gawrsh, do I know you from somewhere?" Goofy said, walking up to us.

Sora looked at the ground and smiled sadly. "No... Nice to meet you."

"Say fellas, this is Sora and Hallie." Mickey said. "And it doesn't matter when we met. Once we make a friend, we're friends for life."

"Hi, I'm Donald." Donald said.

"And I'm Goofy." Goofy said.

I giggled to myself.

"Friends for life!" Sora said.

"Now, we've gotta go protect the princess!" Mickey said. "Donald, Goofy, follow me!"

The three began walking away.

"Hey wait! You're not gonna let us come along?" Sora said.

"But you're not a Musketeer." Mickey said. "And this mission is fraught with danger."

"Ha! Danger is my middle name!" I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"That's all the more reason we should help." Sora said. "When the going gets tough, the tough call their friends."

"Hmm..." Mickey said, crossing his arms. "Well, all right. Thank you!"

"Great! Should we do the thing?" Goofy said.

"The "thing"?" Sora said.

Goofy walked over and whispered something into Sora's ear.

"Oh!" Sora said.

"All for one..." Mickey said, raising his sword into the air.

"And one for all!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy responded, raising their swords up. I stood back and watched them with a smile and an eye roll.

* * *

Princess Minnie stepped into the carriage outside of the Training Yard and we were off. It was silent other than the steady trot of the horses and the wheels rumbling underneath us. We rode on the back of the carriage, hanging on to the railing. Suddenly, we heard a monstrous squeal. Sora and I turned around to see a Tyranto Rex come charging after us.

"A Dream Eater!" Sora cried.

"Bad guy!" Mickey cried, pulling out his sword.

Donald squawked in fright, jumping two feet into the air, and collapsed on the bench.

"Bad guy?!" Goofy said.

He urged the horses to go faster, but the Dream Eater was hot on our trail. The Tyranto Rex jumped up into the air and crashed into the carriage. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy flew off of the carriage.

"Whoa-!" I cried as I lost my footing.

I reached out for the railing and I felt a hand grab onto mine. Sora threw me onto the carriage roof and he jumped up beside me.

"We gotta protect the carriage!" Sora said.

"Right!" I said.

We summoned our Keyblades. The Tyranto Rex launched a giant ball of fire towards us, but we blocked it and sent it back. We cast magic spells on it. When it tried to get closer, we struck it. After taking enough damage, Tyranto Rex went flying and disappeared in the distant forest.

"Phew..." I said.

We dispelled our Keyblades and turned around. We gasped as we saw three bandits standing before us with rapiers similar to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Huh?!" Sora said.

"We'll be lightenin' your load by one princess." the first bandit said.

"Now make like those Musketeers and scram." the second bandit said.

"Au revoir." the third and smallest bandit said.

"I don't think so!" I said, standing my ground.

The smallest bandit threw his sword at me.

"Hallie, look out!" Sora cried.

He reached over and wrapped his arms around me. As he pulled me back, he lost his balance. We both went tumbling over the edge of the carriage and onto the ground. The carriage continued riding down the path, leaving us in the dust.

"You know, I could've been just fine without your "knight in shining armor" moment." I said, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Well, I'm sorry that you almost got a sword to the chest." Sora said, rolling his eyes and shaking dirt from his hair. "You're welcome, by the way."

We stood up and saw Mickey, Donald, and Goofy trudging towards us with their heads bowed shamefully.

"Your Majest- ah, I mean..." Sora called. "Mickey!"

We ran over to the three.

"Sora! Hallie!" Mickey said.

"I'm sorry. They got away with the princess." Sora said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"As long as we all stick together, I know we can get the princess back!" Goofy said.

"It's hopeless..." Donald grumbled.

"Oh, Donald... I knew we could always count on your cheery disposition." I said, crossing my arms.

"Goofy's right. As a team, we can do anything!" Mickey said.

"Yeah! Come on!" Sora said.

* * *

As we traveled down the road, we saw the carriage in the distance. When we went over to check it out, the princess wasn't there.

"She's out there somewhere, counting on us to come to the rescue." Mickey said.

"Yeah, 'cause we're Musketeers!" Donald said.

"And we're gonna be the ones to save her!"

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy took off as we circled around the carriage.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Sora called as we took off after them.

* * *

We arrived at an old mill, where we could see the bandits hiding inside. As we climbed the stairs, one of the bandits threw barrels down. We climbed to the top of the stairs and beat the snot out of them.

"Sora! Hallie! Thank you." Mickey said with Princess Minnie at his side. "Princess Minnie is safe. We couldn't have done it without ya!"

"Sure. Happy to help." Sora said.

"Oh, my hero!" Princess Minnie said, gazing at Mickey.

Goofy looked forward. "Huh?! It's the bad guys!"

We turned to see the Beagles Boys once again pointing their swords at us.

"Ready for round two of your beating?" I said.

"Thought we'd go down easy-peasy, eh?" the first bandit said.

"Lemme at 'em!" the second bandit said.

"All right. We can do this all day!" Sora said.

" _All_ day?" I said.

"Wait, Sora. Got any suggestions, Goofy?" Mickey said.

Goofy thought to himself. He scanned the area and zeroed in on the window.

"Aha!" he cried.

"You've got an idea?" Mickey said.

"And it might even be a good one, too! Hold on."

"Sure, take your time."

Goofy reached out and snatched up Mickey. The two of them dove out of the window.

"CHAAAARGE!" Goofy cried.

They dove down and caught themselves on an old tree below. The momentum sent them racing back up into the air and through the window. They smashed into the Beagle Boys and the three bandits crashed out the window and down below into the lake.

"How'd I do?" Goofy said.

"Wow..." I said. "Sure wasn't expecting that..."

"Yeah! We did it! Hurray for the Musketeers!" Mickey cried.

Donald poked his head up from the stairs.

"We did it?!" Donald said.

The four boys raised their swords.

"All for one and one for all!" they cried in unison.

* * *

Sora, Goofy and I walked across the Training Yard, which had darkened with nighttime. Sora let out a yawn. As we walked, Goofy stopped and turned around.

"Huh? Do you see that?" Goofy said.

"What?" I said.

"Hey, you! Not so fast!" Goofy took off running.

"Goofy, where are you going?" Sora said.

As we ran after him, we passed by Mickey and his dog, Pluto.

"What's the matter, fellas? Hold on!" Mickey said.

"Oh, Mickey. Goofy just sort of... took off." Sora said.

"Goofy's gone? But why would he leave his post?"

"HELP!" Donald squawked as he zoomed right past us.

"Not you too, Donald?" Mickey said.

Donald came to a skidding stop, turned around, and ran back to us.

"What do we do?! _It's a disaster!_ " Donald cried.

"Calm down, Fuzzball." I said. "Now take a breath and start from the beginning."

"The captain's gonna kidnap Princess Minnie!"

"What? But he's the one who made us Musketeers." Mickey said.

"It was all a big lie!"

"A lie? Well... lie or no lie, Musketeers don't even run from danger!"

"Then it's time for me to get a new job!"

Donald whirled around and ran away.

"Donald, wait!" Mickey called and Donald stopped and turned around. "Together we can stop Captain Pete. C'mon. We'll be right beside you, 'cause we're friends."

"I just can't do it. I'm sorry." Donald turned around and ran out the gates.

"Donald!"

"He'll be back. I know it." Sora said.

"Aw, thanks, Sora." Mickey said.

"So this "captain" guy's the culprit. I wonder what he's up to."

An all-too-familiar laugh filled the Training Yard.

"What am I up to?!" a voice that matched its familiarity said.

Pete stepped forward.

"I'm up to _plenty_!" he cried, cracking a wicked smile.

" _Pete?!_ " Sora and I cried, summoning our Keyblades.

"That old cat brings trouble to any world." I mumbled.

"Whozzat?" Pete let out a chuckle. "Some strangers lookin' to be endangered... You, mangle these yardsticks!"

Dream Eaters appeared around us. Mickey ran past us and jumped up to the balcony ledge where Pete was.

"Captain Pete, by the power vested in me as a Musketeer, I arrest you, mister!" Mickey cried, pointing his sword at Pete.

Pete let out a hearty cackle. "That's a good one. Well, how's about this? By the power invested in my fist, I clobber you!"

Pete clenched his fist and drove it into Mickey's face.

"Mickey!" Sora and I cried.

Dream Eaters jumped into the air and knocked us out.

* * *

"Sora?" Donald's voice echoed.

"Hallie?" Goofy responded.

We opened our eyes to see Donald and Goofy standing over us. They smiled in relief. We jumped to our feet.

"Where's Mickey?" I said.

"Captain Pete and his guys took Mickey to Mont Saint-Michel." Goofy said. "And that means he's in big trouble! Once the tide comes in, the dungeon'll fill up with water!"

"And so will Mickey!" Donald said.

"Well, come on. We gotta go save him!" Sora said.

"Oh... but how?"

"What are you saying?!" Sora said. "You and Goofy wouldn't have come back if you weren't ready to save him! We're friends- friends for life, remember?"

"And friends don't give up on friends." I said, smiling to myself as the phrase brought memories to mind.

Donald smiled. "Yeah!"

"Best of friends to the very end!" Goofy said, holding his hand over his heart.

"Good. Let's go!" Sora said.

* * *

We hovered over Mickey as he began to regain consciousness.

"Donald? Goofy? You too, Sora and Hallie?" Mickey said. "You came back."

"Of course!" I said.

"C'mon! We gotta save the princess!" Donald cried.

"Aw, fellas. We're not even real Musketeers." Mickey said, bowing his head.

"Wrong. You _are_ real Musketeers!" Sora said. "And don't let anybody else tell you you're not."

"It doesn't matter what you wear..." Donald said.

"Only what kind of heart it is that beats inside of ya!" Goofy said.

Mickey stood up and put his cavalier on.

"You know what? You're right, pals." Mickey said. "When the bunch of us stick together, we can accomplish anything!"

"There's the Mickey we know and love." I said.

"Pete said he was headed for the opera house. And that's where we'll find Her Majesty! C'mon, Musketeers. We've got a princess to rescue."

* * *

As we ran up to the opera house, we saw the Beagle Boys carrying a giant chest, which we could tell by the muffled cries coming from in it that Princess Minnie was inside. We chased them to the stage. Sora and I entered stage right, Keyblades in hand, while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood center, surrounding Minnie.

"The jig is up, Pete!" Mickey said.

"There's no escape!" Donald chimed.

"Yeah, it's three against one now!" Goofy said.

Pete cackled and his eye was drawn to something else. Suddenly, a platform up above broke and a giant box tumbled out and towards Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Minnie. We gasped.

"Look out!" Sora cried.

As we ran forward, the box stopped midair and disappeared.

"Wha?! Impossible!" Pete cried.

"Sora." I said. Sora smiled.

"Riku. Riku saved us! He's been by our side! All right!" Sora said. "Musketeers! Get the princess to safety! Hallie and I will handle things here."

"Right. Thanks, fellas!" Mickey said.

"Why, you!" Pete growled. "How dare you thwart me in the nick of time! This don't add up, I tell ya. Hey! Over here, boys!"

The Beagle Boys landed beside Pete.

"That's right, you'll need help." Sora said.

"I'm a little impressed. Pete's actually choosing to fight instead of run away." I said. "I guess back then that cowardly cat had a little bit of courage."

* * *

We all stood before Princess Minnie in the Training Yard- Mickey, Sora, me, Goofy, and Donald, respectively. She raised her bejeweled saber and we all fell forward onto one knee.

"In gratitude for being so brave and saving us all, I hereby officially dub thee Royal Musketeers." Minnie said, pointing her saber at each of us. "Thank you all!"

"Hurray!" Mickey cried.

"We did it!" Goofy said.

"Fellas?" Mickey raised his sword.

Sora, Donald and Goofy raised their swords as well. They all stared at me.

"What?" I said.

"You're a Royal Musketeer now." Sora said. "You gotta do it."

I smiled and summoned Ultima Weapon. We all raised our swords up to the sky.

"All for one and one for all!" we all cried.

* * *

Sora and I stood in the center of the Training Yard. We raised our Keyblades to the sky, pointing them parallel with each other.

"All for one and one for all." we said.

A Keyhole shimmered in the sky above us. Beams of light shot from our Keyblades into the keyhole and we were bathed in light.

* * *

Yen Sid's eyes widened as Lea's lips moved. Lea- the somebody of Axel from Organization XIII- had appeared to help Mickey, Donald, and Goofy rescue Queen Minnie from Maleficent and Pete's clutches.

"WHAT?!" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cried.

"Absolutely not!" Donald squawked.

"I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora and Riku departed. My suspicions only grew when Hallie somehow was granted access into Sora's dreams." Yen Sid said. "Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began."

"But do you know where they are?" Goofy said.

"You must understand, this examination is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found." Yen Sid stroked his beard. "However, in light of what they must do next... it was a necessity. If Sora, Riku, and Hallie complete their test, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will be true masters."

"All of them? But Master Yen Sid, Hallie's not even supposed to be a part of the examination." Mickey said. "We don't even know why or _how_ she got in there!"

Yen Sid nodded. "You underestimate the girl. She is perfectly qualified for what a Mark of Mastery exam requires. However, the dangers make this more trial than test."

"But are they safe right now?"

"Considering their ability, I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate Sora, Hallie, and Riku end... questionably. Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict."

Lea crossed his arms. Donald squawked in despair.

"So..." Mickey said.

"As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different. We cannot afford another moment's hesitation." Yen Sid said. "We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard."

Everyone turned to Lea.

"I must warn you again- the road will not be easy." Yen Sid said.

"Fine. Let's jump right in." Lea said, uncrossing his arms.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **Hallie and Sora travel to the Country of Musketeers, a world where Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were once Musketeers who protected Princess Minnie. As they escort the Princess, they are ambushed by a giant Dream Eater and the Beagle Boys, who kidnap the carriage holding the princess and drive off. The group heads to an old mill, where Goofy's... *ahem*... _brilliant_ and quick thinking defeat the Beagle Boys and rescue Princess Minnie. However, when they return to the Musketeers' Training Yard, they learn that the captain of the Musketeers plans to kidnap the princess. Hallie and Sora find out that the Musketeer captain is Pete, the notorious, cowardly cat and Maleficent's lackey. The two Keyblade wielders are knocked out, and Pete takes Mickey and locks him in a dungeon in Mont Saint-Michel, which, when the tide sweeps in, fills entirely with water! Hallie, Sora, Donald, and Goofy head to Mont Saint-Michel, rescue Mickey, and head to the opera house, where Pete is keeping Princess Minnie. They rescue Princess Minnie, defeat Pete and the Beagle Boys, and are made honorary Musketeers. Hallie and Sora find and seal the sixth* Sleeping Keyhole. Meanwhile, in the real world, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy have returned to Yen Sid's tower with Lea, the Somebody of Axel from Organization XIII, who has requested to undergo an unknown journey of his own from the wise wizard. **

*** = I forgot to account Destiny Islands as one of the Sleeping Worlds, so Hallie, Sora, and Riku have now sealed six, now heading out for the seventh.**

 **Stay tuned, and thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	8. Whatever It Takes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #1:**

 **The song I used in this chapter is a cover of Ventus's Theme, sung by the YouTuber Lizz. Check out the song for yourself; it's really pretty!**

 **Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

We looked up as we watched the show of lights and rising geysers take place before us. Mickey stood on top of a narrow plateau, waving his hands around and summoning balls of light and commanding water to shoot up into the air.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

As the dazzling performance continued, storm clouds rolled in above us.

"I don't think that's part of the show." I said.

The Spellican Dream Eater flew down from the clouds and dove down towards us. We summoned our Keyblades. The Spellican zoomed forward and slammed into us. We were knocked back to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

Consciousness greeted me again, and I sat up and looked around at the familiar study study I was in; Yen Sid's study in the Mysterious Tower.

"Is this- are we back at Master Yen Sid's tower?" Sora said. "Something seems off."

"Where is everyone?" I said.

We turned around and saw Mickey sitting in Yen Sid's chair. He wore red magician robes and Yen Sid's hat. He was in deep concentration as dark power radiated off of him and two music podiums.

"King Mickey!" Sora said.

Mickey responded with muffled cries. We walked up to a musical score.

"Is this what's troubling him?" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. "All right!"

"Sora, don't-!" I said.

Sora struck the musical score. The dark magic sent him flying back to the ground.

"...touch that..." I said. I walked over and helped him up.

"Gosh, is that a Keyblade? Who are you an apprentice to?" Mickey's voice echoed. "I'm Mickey, the sorcerer's apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Sora said. "Wait- are we in some world where the king was still in training? So does that mean this world is sleeping?"

"What world _didn't_ he train in?" I said.

"What's wrong?" Mickey said.

"What? Oh, uh, nevermind. I'm Sora, and this is Hallie." Sora said. "We're the, uh, 'prentices of... um..."

"I think you should just stop right there." I said.

"Hey, listen, You Maj-" Sora huffed a breath of frustration and shook his head. "I gotta stop that. Mickey- what can we do to save you?"

"Thank you, Sora and Hallie, but it's no use." Mickey said. "A monster's possessed that music. And he's releasing darkness that stops anybody from going in there to fight him. To dispel the darkness, we need a Sound Idea."

Mickey showed us an image of the Spellican.

"It's the Dream Eater from Traverse Town." I said.

"Okay. Where do we get a "Sound Idea"?" Sora said.

"What? You'll find one for me?" Mickey said.

"Of course!"

"Thank you!"

"It's not every day I get to do a favor for the king."

"Sora!" I hissed.

"Huh? Did ya say something?" Mickey said.

"Oh, nothing. Long story." Sora said, placing his hands behind his back. "So what exactly is a Sound Idea?"

"Hmm..." There was a flash of light and another musical score appeared at Mickey's side. "Inside this musical score should be a power that can sweep away any darkness. But you gotta be careful. In between those clefs and notes are monsters- not as strong as the big one, but still pretty strong."

"No problem!" I said.

We summoned our Keyblades and pointed them at the musical score. There was a bright light and we landed on a strange path made of clouds. The sky above us was blue and clear with rainbows stretched across. Every step we took radiated a music note. As we ventured deeper down the path, we entered a forested Glen that was the exact opposite. We entered happily-colored Fields. We came to a cliff edge, where the Sound Idea floated. The sun was beginning to set. We walked towards the Sound Idea.

"So easily you sink into the depths of slumber." a voice said.

I growled and whirled around, staring at the silver-haired boy. He walked towards us.

"Why are _you_ here?" Sora said.

We summoned our Keyblades and struck our battle stances. The boy turned sideways from us and raised his hand. He stared up at the sky.

"Beautiful world, isn't it?" he said. "Almost like a dream."

"Why have you been following us around?" I said. "I'm getting real tired of you and your enigmatic appearances."

"You really haven't caught on? Or are you just assuming it's all part of your little "test"? I'm not part of the dream. And if you thought I was... then you're softer than they say."

The boy reached out and grabbed a flower petal that floated by in front of him. When he opened his hand, it was nothing but little particles of light.

"What?" Sora said.

"But... this will all be over soon."

The boy turned around and began to walk away.

"Just who are you people?" Sora said.

"Sleep on and we will meet again."

"Hey!"

But the boy disappeared as a cluster of flower petals flew by us.

"What does that mean?" Sora said.

The Sound Idea glowed behind us. It floated to us and it absorbed into Sora. He glowed brightly for a few moments.

"Let's get back to Mickey." Sora said.

"Yeah." I said.

* * *

We returned to the Mysterious Tower. We stood in front of one of the musical scores. Sora held out his hand and the Sound Idea appeared and floated up in the air.

"Thank you, Sora and Hallie." Mickey said. "I can tell you found us a Sound Idea. Well, I guess we should try and put it to work."

Sora smiled and summoned his Keyblade. I stepped back as he began to conduct with his Keyblade. The Sound Idea began to glow and golden musical lines swirled through the air. They hit the possessed musical score, but nothing was working.

"That's strange... Is one Sound Idea not enough?" Mickey said.

"Don't worry, Mickey." I said. "We know someone who'll help."

Sora nodded. "He's always picking up the slack for us."

I placed my hands on my hips. " _Us?_ "

Another Sound Idea appeared next to ours. The two Sound Ideas swirled together and Sora conducted again. Music filled the room.

"Wow! The sounds are all joining together to make even more powerful music!" Mickey said.

The power of the Sound Ideas restored the musical score. Sora stopped conducting and examined his Keyblade.

"This music..." I said. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Sora said. "It's reminds me of someone."

"Really? Who?"

Sora smiled at me and took my hand. "You."

I blushed and looked away.

* * *

We stood on the narrow plateau, surrounded by dark grounds and a starry sky. The Spellican circled around us then took off, leaving a trail of light in its wake.

"You might want to hold on to something." Sora said.

"Huh-?" I said.

Sora grabbed my waist and he jumped into the air. A pink aura surrounded us and we were gliding along the trail of light. We chased after the Spellican and lunged at it when we were close enough. We were knocked into another platform, where we fought and defeated the obnoxious Dream Eater. There was a flash of light.

* * *

We appeared back in the Mysterious Tower. This time, Mickey was awake. He hopped up onto Yen Sid's desk, set his hat down, and walked up to us. The beautiful music continued to play.

"Thank you, Sora and Hallie." Mickey said. "Don't know what I would have done without ya!"

Mickey reached out his hand to Sora. He smiled and they shook hands.

"Oh no! The water!" Mickey cried. He grabbed two buckets and ran off. "I'm in big trouble if I don't fetch it!"

Mickey stopped at the door and turned to us.

"See ya real soon, Sora and Hallie!" he said.

"Yeah, you know it." Sora said.

As Mickey left the room, we listened to the music that played.

"I could listen to this music all day." I said, closing my eyes.

Suddenly the music changed; a melody of a piano with the accompaniment of an oboe. It was quiet and full of sad hope.

"Huh?" I said, staring at the ceiling.

Sora looked at me. "Do you know this song?"

"I... I don't know." I said. "These words just popped into my head..."

"Really? Will you sing for me? Pleeease?"

I looked at the ground.

 _Please._ A quiet voice said in my mind.

I laid a hand over my heart and slowly nodded. I held my hands together in front of me and took a deep breath.

 _Sleep soundly safe in his heart_

 _You no longer have to face the evil in the dark._

 _Just rest your mind, and leave your pain behind_

 _Remember softly of a time when the world was so bright._

 _You've fought so bravely, my dear._

 _And so you can rest, for now there's nothing left to fear._

 _Fighting onward, you dreamed unreachable things_

 _But now your dreams carry you to a place where these things come true._

As I sang, the music crescendoed with me, adding background basses and violins to accompany the oboe. As the second verse began, the music calmed down back to its quiet piano and oboe. I took another breath as my chest tightly knotted on the inside.

 _I'll hold your hand while you sleep_

 _So don't be afraid, I won't let shadows touch your dreams._

 _Maybe in time, we'll leave this all behind_

 _We'll look up skyward, and the stars, they will shine in your eyes._

 _Promise, you'll wake up in time_

 _When you awaken I will be there by your side._

I tried to blink back tears, but more kept coming, eventually spilling down my cheeks.

 _There's a person. He'll fix the broken mistakes_

 _I'll find him and journey on._

 _I will save you,_

 _whatever it takes._

The music continued to play. My legs collapsed underneath me and I fell to my knees. I covered my hand with my mouth, but that didn't stop the violent sobs from escaping.

 _What's wrong with me?_ I clutched my other hand over my heart. It felt tighter, like someone had a hold of my heart and squeezed it.

"Hallie..." Sora said.

He knelt beside me and wrapped his arms around me. He remained silent while I wailed like a baby. A light shimmered above us and a Keyhole appeared. Holding me tightly, Sora summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the Keyhole. A beam of light went into the Keyhole and we were bathed in light.

 _Goodness, Hallie, get yourself together!_ my conscious screamed, but my body refused to listen. My mind was aware of how ridiculous this seemed, but my heart ignored it completely as every heartbeat ached with such a strong and strange longing.

* * *

The Chamber of Waking was quiet except for the steady pace of Ventus's breathing. His head bobbed rhythmically as he slept peacefully.

 _I will save you,_

 _whatever it takes._

The corners of his lips twitched upward into a small, sweet smile.

* * *

The air was tense in the real Mysterious Tower. Donald and Goofy's eyes shifted nervously between Mickey and Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid. Gosh, do ya think he'll be able to do it?" Mickey said.

"Hm..." Yen Sid said, stroking his gray beard. "It's clear you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and the three good fairies are aiding him in a place that's more... temporally flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends now on how strongly it burns."

"Oh... But what about Sora, Riku, and Hallie?"

"Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there- back in the very place and time when the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora, Riku, and Hallie would have been beyond his reach."

Goofy tapped his finger against his temple thoughtfully.

"Gee, do you really think it's possible Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?" Mickey said.

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." Yen Sid said.

"But what if he did the same thing as Sora, Hallie, and Riku did, and he jumped through time?" Goofy said.

"For that to work, a version of himself would have had to exist at both source and destination. Not even Xehanort can transport his whole body across vast reaches of time."

It was silent for a few more moments until Mickey looked up and gasped.

"Oh... Oh no." he said. "I remember- Xehanort _did_ give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku."

Yen Sid's eyes widened.

"No. It cannot be! Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?!" Yen Sid said.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other.

"If it's all right with you, can I go help Sora, Hallie, and Riku out?" Mickey said.

"How? You cannot enter the world of a dream." Yen Sid said. "Where will you go?"

"Hallie did it herself. If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach 'em. And we can even probably guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way." Mickey reached up and laid a hand on his heart. "That's something Master Aqua told me once."

Yen Sid nodded.

"King Mickey..." Donald said.

"We're goin' too!" Goofy chimed.

"Aw fellas, you're my best pals." Mickey said. "But this time, I really do need to go it alone. The dangers are greater than anything we've ever faced before. If something were to happen to Sora or Hallie, Riku or me- you'll be the only ones left to keep this world safe."

Donald and Goofy sighed in defeat.

"Mickey, I was not able to locate Sora and Hallie, but I sense Riku's presence in the realm between." Yen Sid said. "Trust your heart, and I know you will find him."

"Thank you." Mickey said. "I promise I'll bring them all back safe and sound."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:**

 **Hallie and Sora arrive at the Mysterious Tower, which is one of the sleeping worlds. There they meet King Mickey once again, but this is during is early trainings with Master Yen Sid. The two go to find a Sound Idea, which will unlock a musical score that was possessed by the Spellican Dream Eater that escaped from Traverse Town. They defeat the Dream Eater, but not before running into the young, silver-haired boy again, and after saving the world that Hallie finds herself having an emotional breakdown that she can't control. Meanwhile, in the real Mysterious Tower, King Mickey sets off to go into the Realm of Sleep and help out Sora, Hallie, and Riku. They have sealed all of the seven Sleeping Keyholes. Where will they be dropped off next? And what dangers of Xehanort await them there?**

 **Stay tuned, and thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	9. Hijacked

**Guest: A lot of your requests were actually right on the nail. The story is based off of the game after all. Nice job!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE**

We landed on the ground of the Dark City and I gulped as we stared up at Memory's Skyscraper.

"Wait, isn't this...?" Sora said.

"The World That Never Was." I said, feeling my face pale as I reflected on unpleasant memories of this place.

"Is the Organization's world sleeping too?"

"That's ridiculous. It was destroyed when we defeated Xemnas."

"Well, we definitely found the seven Keyholes already." Sora said, counting on his fingers. "So we've gotta be awake again and in the real world. But why here?"

"But Sora, if we're awake, why do we still look like this?" I said, gesturing to our young selves.

"Aw, what's the matter, sleepyheads?" a chilling voice taunted.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sora cried.

"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. But it looks as if it's gonna pay off."

I heard the sound of a gun cocking, but in this case, it was more of a sniper rifle. I turned around, just in time to see a red magical arrow zoom towards Sora.

"Look out!" I cried.

I lunged and shoved him out of the way. Pain exploded in my torso and I cried out as I fell to the ground.

"Hallie!" Sora cried. He ran to my side and lifted me into his arms. "Are you okay?!"

I took deep breaths to calm down the panic rising in my throat, but the air made my lungs ache. My face paled when I saw a magical red arrow wedged into my stomach. It faded, leaving the pain behind. We saw a shadow leap down from one of the buildings. This shadow had long black and gray hair kept back in a ponytail. His right eye was covered in a black eyepatch and a long jagged scar was etched into his left cheek.

"Xigbar?!" I cried, which only brought sharp pain into my stomach.

"You're a part of this?" Sora said.

"Way to take the hit for your little boyfriend." Xigbar said, smirking at me. "Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora and Hallie... Roxas and Callum. First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. "Why am I here, not back home?" The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hijacked your little slumber party before it started. And ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides."

"Before it started?" Sora said. Sora and I looked at each other and gasped.

"The man in the robe!" we cried. I remembered right before I plunged into the ocean at the start of the exam, when I thought I saw something standing on Sora and Riku's raft. It _was_ a person. No doubt one of Xehanort's conniving minions.

"And so that guy in the black coat, and Xemnas..." Sora said.

" _Bingo._ You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a Sleeping World, only because a past version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now." Xigbar said, stepping towards us. Sora set me down and stepped in front of me. He summoned Kingdom Key and pointed it at Xigbar.

"That's ridiculous!" I cried. I groaned again and clutched my stomach.

"It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this- how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You are _not_ gonna wake up, okay? Look- there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us, and this."

"I see. Fair enough." Sora said, gripping his Keyblade. He struck his battle stance, mustering up a nasty scowl. "So what? At least I know who to blame for it!"

"Ooh, I see you've still got that angry look down." Xigbar smirked. "But, here is where I tag out. I got just a few more hoops I gotta jump through."

Xigbar disappeared. He suddenly reappeared inbetween me and Sora. In one swift move, he roundhouse kicked Sora in the back, sending him flying away from us.

"Sora!" I cried. I gasped for breath as another explosion of pain spread in my torso. Xigbar turned around, setting his yellow eye on me.

"And as for you..." Xigbar said, summoning his rifles and pointing them at me. "Your little nap is over. Say goodbye to Sora."

"Hallie!" Sora cried. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards us.

"Nighty-night."

There was the deafening boom of gunshots and a thick blanket of black surrounded me.

" _Hallie!_ " Sora cried, his voice echo-y and muffled.

* * *

I woke up and screamed. I took deep breaths, relieved that the pain in my torso was gone.

But... no pain means...

I gasped and looked around. I was back in the Mysterious Tower.

The _real_ Mysterious Tower.

"No... No, no, NO!" I cried.

I jumped to my feet and shoved the door open, least concerned about the loud crash of it against the wall from the force. I gasped.

Everyone turned to me and their eyes widened: Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Even Riku.

"Hallie! You're awake!" Mickey cried.

I ran past them and knelt next to Sora's sleeping body.

"What's happening?!" I said. "Riku, why isn't Sora awake?"

Riku bowed his head. "It's Xehanort. He wants to turn Sora into his vessel of darkness."

I clenched my fists. "So he can create the χ-blade."

I turned to Sora's sleeping body.

"Sora, wake up! Come on, you've gotta wake up!" I cried, shaking his shoulders. His head lolled to the side.

 _"Oopsy-daisy. Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep, and they almost woke you up."_ Xigbar.

 _"So then, all that stuff I just saw- did you put that in my head?"_ Sora. _"What did you do to Hallie?!"_

 _"Don't worry. Your precious girlfriend is safe and sound, awake in the real world. And no. That wasn't "stuff," it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. But we can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea. Ask your heart. See if it's got a clue."_

I groaned and clutched the sides of my head.

"What's happening?!" Mickey said. It appeared that I was the only one hearing these voices.

"Sora's heart is reaching out to Hallie and showing her what is happening in his dreams." Yen Sid said.

"Snap out of it, then!" Donald squawked.

"Stop. Do not intrude."

 _"Well... my heart was aching. That's why I kept going."_

 _"Oh... Thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time."_

 _"You know, right, because you all have hearts! Axel, Callum, Roxas and_ _Naminé_ _, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and... they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart to cry."_

I heard Xigbar let out a sarcastic chuckle.

 _"It's about time you noticed."_

 _"Indeed. A heart is never lost for good."_ A voice that shockingly deep could only belong to Xemnas. _"There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement. Once born, the heart can also be nurtured. Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation."_

 _"Why, then?"_ Sora said. _"Why did you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?!"_

 _"Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason- round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind."_ Xigbar said. _"Translation- they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort."_

 _"Make more Xehanorts? You tricked your friends to... But you- aren't you scared of just turning into someone else?"_

 _"Me?"_ Xigbar chuckled. _"I'm already half Xehanort."_

I gasped as his image came into my head. The grayish-silver in his hair. His yellow eye that coursed with the heart of a madman. Why didn't I see that before?

 _"That's nuts..."_ Sora said.

 _"However, through weakness of body... weakness of will... or weakness of trust- most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate."_ Xemnas said. _"Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected. We have learned of the heart's folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization."_

 _"Just stop it!"_ Sora cried. _"You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not! Hearts are made of the people we meet, and how we feel about them- They're what ties us together, even if we're apart. They're what... make me strong."_

 _"Duh! You're strong because of the ties you have with other people. Those ties, thanks to your lady friend, connect everyone and everything together. None of this would've been possible without her. As if the Keyblade would choose a wimp like you. Compared to Hallie, you're just the back-up."_ Xigbar said. _"But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future... once you side with us."_

 _No, Sora! Don't give in!_ I thought. _Fight them!_

 _"No."_ Sora said.

I could practically hear the sound of Xigbar scowling.

 _"Oh, I see. Even when we put you into another deep sleep, she still manages to reach out to you."_ Xigbar growled. _"Hallie, you sly fox."_

I smiled through the mind-throbbing pain. He heard me.

 _"I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger- the people it did choose."_ Sora said. Xigbar gasped. _"My friends. They are my power!"_

 _"Those are just words. You've lost!"_ Xigbar said, but I knew he was wavering in his confidence. _"Fine. See where your power gets you here. Xemnas! He's all yours!"_

I heard a thud, followed by the clang of a Keyblade against the ground.

 _"You have wondered aloud before- why we kept showing up where you were? It's because we need you, Sora. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you- the thirteenth dark vessel..."_ It was the guy in the coat, the silver-haired boy who always followed us around. _"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness."_

It suddenly clicked, who he was. I couldn't believe I didn't figure it out sooner; I should've recognized those soulless yellow eyes in a heartbeat. He was the younger self of Xehanort.

 _"Good night, Sora."_

"NO!" I shrieked. The pain suddenly ceased, along with the voices. "Somebody help him!"

"Hallie!" Riku grabbed my shoulders in an attempt to quiet my violent panic attack. "Hallie, calm down!"

I threw Riku's hands off me and scrambled to my feet.

"The Organization's been behind this entire thing! That's why they kept showing up everywhere- so they could lure Sora into the darkness and turn him into their thirteenth vessel! I can't let that happen!" I cried. "I'm going back in there!"

"No, Hallie, it's too dangerous." Riku said. "I'll go in and help Sora, you stay here with the others."

I scowled. I let out an angry grunt and slapped Riku in the face. He flinched back in shock, holding his cheek that already began to redden with my handprint.

"Are you _insane_?!" I cried.

"No, but you obviously are!" Riku said.

"There is no way that I am just going to sit around while the Organization takes Sora away from us! He's important to me just as much as he is to you!"

Riku sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Hallie..." he said. "Donald, Goofy, grab her."

"What?!"

Donald and Goofy lunged and held me against the wall.

"Let me go!" I cried, thrashing around. "Riku, don't!"

Riku summoned his Keyblade, A Way to Dawn, and pointed it at Sora. A portal appeared in between them and Riku began to shimmer.

"Stop!"

I wrenched myself away from Donald and Goofy. There was a flash of light and I lunged at Riku. My hands landed on the other wall.

"No..."

I clenched my fists and pounded them against the wall. I whirled around.

"I _will_ help Sora! You won't stop me!" I cried.

"Hallie, you must listen." Yen Sid said. "Riku went back into Sora's dreams alone because we need you out here in the real world to help Sora wake up."

"Why didn't you say that before I attacked him?" I said, rubbing my sore hand. "Where do I fit in all of this?"

"Even after the Organization plunged Sora once again into a deep sleep, you were still able to call out to him. While Riku helps Sora on the inside, you will help on the outside. He might be able to respond to your communications."

"Okay, so while Riku's running around in Sora's dreams having all the fun, you want me to sit around and talk to his sleeping body?"

"To sum it up, yes." Mickey said.

I sighed in defeat and held my arms.

"I'll do it, but I don't think I can with all of you in here..." I said. "Could you guys...?"

"Of course." Yen Sid said.

One by one, everyone left the room. The door closed behind me and I waited a few moments. I looked at Sora.

"I'm not going to lose you." I said. "Oh man, I'm going to get in _so_ much trouble for this..."

I stood up, summoned Ultima Weapon, and pointed it at the study door. A small Keyhole appeared on the doorknob, and a beam of light shot out from my Keyblade into it. There was a locking sound. The door rumbled, but didn't open.

"What the-?!" I heard Mickey cry. "Hallie! Open this door right now!"

I sighed and dispelled my Keyblade. I turned back to Sora and crouched down so I met with his sleeping face. I reached out and took his hand.

"Sora, let me back into your dreams." I said.

"HALLIE! Open this door, NOW!" I heard Donald cry as the door shook violently.

"Sora, please, I can't let them take you from me." I squeezed his hand. "You said you need me, but it can't be anywhere near how much I need you."

I closed my eyes for a few moments. When I opened them, I gasped quietly. A light shimmered between our clasped hands. I was hit by a wave of drowsiness.

"I'll be there soon, Sora..." I whispered.

I slumped against the wall and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hallie and Sora arrive in The World That Never Was, confused as to why they weren't back in the Mysterious Tower. Suddenly, Hallie sees and jumps in the way of an arrow heading for Sora. The arrow belonged to Xigbar, second-in-command of Organization XIII. He reveals that Xehanort and his Seekers of Darkness hijacked the Mark of Mastery exam. Xigbar forces Hallie back into the Realm of Light, but through her connection to Sora she is able to hear the rest of what's going on in the Realm of Sleep, including Xehanort's true plan to make all his Seekers of Darkness copies of himself and Xehanort's goal to turn Sora into his thirteenth vessel. Hallie demands to go back into the Realm of Sleep to help Sora, but Riku forbids her and goes in himself. Yen Sid and Mickey explain to Hallie that while Riku is inside the Realm of Sleep helping Sora, she needs to be outside and trying to reach out to him. Hallie tricks and locks everyone out of the study and she dives back into the Realm of Sleep through the same, unknown way that she went in the first time.**

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!**


	10. Grandpa Norty

**CHAPTER TEN**

~RIKU~

I made my way into the Round Room inside Organization XIII's castle. I looked around at the empty chairs, each set at a different height than the other; I figured it symbolized the member's rank. As my eyes fell on the thirteenth chair, I gasped.

"Sora!" I cried when I saw him sitting in that chair. His shoulders and head were slumped forward; he was sleeping.

I jumped down from the platform and ran towards him, but a corridor of darkness appeared in front of me, and the silver-haired boy emerged from it. With a smirk, he flicked his wrist at me. A force shoved me in the chest, and I cried out as I rocketed up into the sky, landing on the platform. I groaned and propped myself up with my arms.

"Hands off my new vessel." the silver-haired boy said as he floated onto the platform.

"Vessel?" I said.

"Yes. We originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain... resistance to darkness. Before you, my older self tried to claim another during her upbringing, but it seems destiny has different things in store for her. Nevertheless, we didn't lose heart. We did what the Keyblade did, and moved down the list." the silver-haired boy said. I climbed to my feet. "We found potential in two worthy candidates: Roxas and Callum. We focused more on Roxas, since we were reminded of how densely destiny had an influence on Callum as well. But, unfortunately, they became too aware, and they returned to Sora and Hallie. Organization XIII's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among thirteen vessels. Thanks to you, Hallie, and Sora, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But, we managed to make up the difference. We couldn't touch you or Hallie, but Sora easily fell right into our hands. And now, Sora, the thirteenth vessel, is within our grasp."

"I already know about Xehanort's plan. That's why I'm here: to stop it!" I said. A strange warping noise filled the air, and I looked up and gasped as the empty seats around me were filled. "What is...?!"

Many of the faces of the cloaked people were hidden. Of the ones I recognized were Xigbar, Xemnas, and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness.

"The real Organization XIII." the silver-haired boy said.

"The Organization?" I said.

"I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task- to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today."

"From the past?"

"There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

My mind spun from how confusing it all sounded. It all summarized to one thing: _not_ good. "What have you done?"

"My most future self will arrive soon." Young Xehanort gestured to the highest chair in the room, which churned with darkness. A person was beginning to take form. "Then, time for all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that."

As I looked at the churning darkness, I gasped when I saw a glimmer of light flash on the ceiling. A pillar of light crashed down, sending Young Xehanort back.

"Stopza!" King Mickey raised his Keyblade, and time froze. He turned to me. "Are you okay, Riku?" Mickey said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Mickey." I said.

The dark barrier of Stopza and Young Xehanort disappeared. As we looked around, Mickey gasped as he looked up at the highest chair.

"Master Xehanort!" he cried. "We were right about you!"

I looked up to see an elderly man with dark skin, yellow eyes, and a gray goatee. So, this was Master Xehanort. Just the sight of him gave me the creeps as I imagined all the horrible stuff that happened from his hands. He looked down at us and smiled.

"All of this was decided. My twelve selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight." Xehanort said.

"Why are you doing this?" Mickey cried.

"In ancient times, people believe that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguard by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the "Keyblade War." The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces— seven of light, and thirteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again." Xehanort crossed his legs and leaned his cheek on his fist casually. "I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the χ-blade, but the attempt ended in failure. In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly. I can admit that now."

Mickey clenched his fists and pointed accusingly at Xehanort.

"What you did back then- your mistakes- changed the destinies of three of my friends!" he cried.

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade... the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend... and the feckless youth who became my new vessel." Xehanort said.

"I couldn't find a way to save 'em. But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

"Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared thirteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed. Sora and Hallie stopped you in your tracks on both counts." I said.

"Yes, they did. That dull, ordinary boy- a Keyblade wielder so unlike any I have ever seen. And oh, how long has it been since I've seen the face of my beloved granddaughter. I had an interest in turning her into a vessel of darkness, but a protection spell and a destiny stronger than steel safeguarded her heart from even the strongest of darkness."

"Granddaughter?" I cried. My eyes grew as wide as Mickey's ears and we momentarily glanced at each other in shock. " _Hallie_ is your granddaughter?!"

Xehanort chuckled and straightened his posture.

"However, I have not abandoned my ambitions- the seven guardians of light and the thirteen seekers of darkness."

"Seven guardians of light? Well for Keyblade wielders, there's me, Sora, Riku, and Hallie, and my three friends... that... that makes seven!" Mickey gasped and looked around the room. "That means... the thirteen seekers of darkness..."

"Yes, little king. Perceptive." Xehanort said. "But despite my failed attempt with Hallie, Sora and another on your list belong to me now. And that puts you two guardians short. But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your seven lights just like my thirteen darknesses, whose final clash will beget the prize I seek..."

"The χ-blade!" Xehanort and Mickey said at the same time.

Xehanort stood up in his chair and summoned his Keyblade.

"But first, the thirteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled. And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!"

Xehanort waved his hand and the chair where Sora sat rose up in the air until it leveled with him.

"No!" Mickey cried.

We ran forward. As Mickey jumped up to the chair, Xemnas grabbed him and slammed him into the side of another chair.

"Mickey!" I cried.

Suddenly, I was shoved to the ground by Ansem, who hovered over me, pushing my head to the ground.

"No! Sora!"

* * *

~HALLIE~

I opened my eyes and scrambled to my feet. I looked down and laughed in relief at the sight of my dream self.

"It worked." I said.

A corridor of darkness appeared in front of me. A man in a black coat with red spiky hair and emerald green eyes emerged from the portal. My jaw dropped.

"Axel?" I said, but my statement sounded more like a question. It seemed as if something inside me told me that it wasn't the same person. "Or...?"

"Close, but not quite." he said. "My name is Lea. Got it memorized?"

"Lea? How did you get into Sora's dreams?"

"Master Yen Sid sent me. You know, you've been a real pain for your friends in the real world. But I must say, being able to travel into the world of sleep without any magic? Impressive."

"Uh... thanks..."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I could use your help. Sora's in trouble. We need to hurry."

"Already ahead of you." I said.

I followed him into the portal.

* * *

~TPPOV~

Xehanort waved his glowing hand over his Keyblade, chuckling to himself. He raised his Keyblade and pointed it at Sora. A ball of yellow light shot through the air towards Sora.

"No!" Riku cried.

A red chakram cut through the air and destroyed the light. Sora was engulfed in fiery smoke.

"He made it!" Mickey cried.

"You!" Xemnas cried.

Emerging from the smoke, a Keyblade zoomed through the air: Ultima Weapon.

"That Keyblade!" Mickey gasped.

The Keyblade zoomed towards Xehanort. He scowled and swiped his Keyblade, knocking Ultima Weapon aside. As it spiraled to the ground, it disappeared suddenly. The smoke disappeared as Lea and Hallie stood on the Organization chair, either side of Sora. Ultima Weapon appeared back at Hallie's side.

"Hallie!" Riku and Mickey cried.

"Axel?!" Xigbar cried.

"Axel? Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?" Lea said, holding a chakram in one arm and sleeping Sora in the other.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Xigbar's gaze of rage shifted to Hallie. "And _YOU_. How many times do you have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?!"

"Funny. I should say the same for you, _Braig._ " Hallie hissed. Xigbar growled.

"I got promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back." Lea said. "What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel."

"And, sorry to break it to you, but this ending isn't going to be a happy one for you!" Hallie said.

Xigbar pounded his fist against his chair. "What now, you old coot?!" he said to Xehanort. "Our time is up!"

Xehanort smiled. One member stood up on his chair and leaped towards Lea and Hallie. He summoned a berserker axe and swung at them. Lea and Hallie blocked his attack with their weapons. The impact caused the man's hood to fall off, revealing long blue hair, amber eyes, and an X shaped scar across the bridge of his nose and glabella.

"Isa!" Lea gasped.

He stared at Lea with a blank expression as he weighed his axe down more. Lea and Hallie slipped away from underneath Isa's axe and jumped through the air with Sora, landing on the ground beside Mickey and Riku. Mickey summoned his Keyblade and slashed at Xemnas. He disappeared. Riku flipped his Keyblade around and slashed at Ansem, who disappeared as well. As Xemnas and Ansem floated at Xehanort's side, Mickey, Hallie, Riku, and Lea struck their battle stances.

"Hallie, what the heck are you doing here?!" Riku said. "I told you to stay with the others!"

"Sorry, but I have better things to do than talk to a lifeless puppet..." Hallie said. "Besides, if it weren't for us, Sora would be a vessel of darkness by now, so you're welcome."

Riku grumbled. "Okay, then. Why are _you_ here, Axel?"

"No, I told you my name's-" Lea said. He sighed. "Agh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here!"

Ansem summoned his Guardian and it shot forward and grabbed Riku and Mickey.

"Riku! Mickey!" Hallie cried.

As the two struggled to break free, the sound of squawking filled the air. Donald and Goofy fell from the sky and landed on the Guardian, bouncing off and crashing to the ground. It melted away and Riku and Mickey landed on the ground.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Donald groaned.

"I think so." Goofy said.

"Goofy, Donald! You saved us!" Mickey said.

Hallie looked up at Xehanort and scowled.

"Hello... Grandpa Norty." Hallie said. The words, once full of innocence, tasted repulsive in her mouth.

"WHA?!" Donald and Goofy cried.

"Ah, Hallie, my beloved granddaughter." Xehanort said. "How nice to see you. You've grown so much. You look just like your mother..."

Hallie growled and gripped her Keyblade. Xemnas, Ansem, and the other cloaked Organization members began to fade.

"We are out of time. Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the seven and thirteen is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" Xehanort said.

Hallie glared at him as he and his other vessels faded away.

* * *

"Seven lights, thirteen darknesses... Master Xehanort has been busy." Yen Sid said after the group had returned to the real world and told him what happened.

"Aw, Sora. Don't tell me your heart's sleeping, too." Mickey said to Sora as he continued to sleep.

"No, Mickey. This affliction is not the same." Yen Sid said.

"Can we do anything for him?" Riku said.

Donald and Goofy looked at Yen Sid with hope sparkling in their eyes. Lea, who leaned against a bookshelf with his arms crossed, looked up.

"In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep. Riku, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you now have the power to awaken Sora's heart." Yen Sid said.

"You want him to dive back into Sora's sleep? _Again_?" Mickey said. "But Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkest abyss. If Riku's not careful, he might just get trapped down there with him. No... I'll go instead."

Yen Sid stood up and approached the group.

"And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey." Yen Sid said. "But there is no denying Riku stands the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as he has. Besides, he will not be alone."

Everyone look at him quizzically, then looked around the room.

"Hallie!" Riku cried. He sighed. "She's still sleeping, isn't she?"

Yen Sid nodded.

"But her body's not here. Where did she go?" Donald said.

"I believe that when she plunged into the realm of sleep a second time, her body was taken to a place where an old friend called out to her." Yen Sid said. "She will return, but for now, she knows that her mission is not yet complete, and she remains in the realm of sleep so that she can wake Sora up."

Riku looked over at Sora's sleeping body and smiled.

"Mickey... I really appreciate it. But... I'll go wake Sora up." Riku said.

"Riku..." Mickey said. They turned to Sora.

"Look at his face. Sleeping like nothing's wrong- like there's nothing to even worry about. He's always been like that. The three of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach." Riku said. "You see, it's my job to keep him on his toes. Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test? I'm doing it for me, too. Sora saved me once. And... I heard him call my name. Hallie's too. He needs us."

"There's something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you can reach him." Mickey said. "All you gotta do is follow that connection!"

"Gee, we're all connected to Sora." Goofy said.

"And you mustn't forget the one who makes such connections possible." Yen Sid said.

"Right. Hallie." Riku said. "Sora's the connection... and Hallie's the pathway that chains it all together."

"You said it!" Donald said, pumping his fist in the air.

"And if the darkness gets ya, I promise I'll bail you out." Lea said. ""Dark Rescue" is my middle name."

Riku stood up.

"Guys, thank you." he said. "Sora, Hallie, and I will be back soon."

He turned to Yen Sid and bowed to him. Once again, he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at Sora. A portal opened and Riku was sucked inside.

* * *

~HALLIE~

I took a deep breath as I stepped onto the Dive to the Heart platform. It was of Sora, with pictures of Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and me behind him. Destiny Island was the background.

"How did I get here?" I said to myself. "Hellooo?!"

"You mind keeping the volume down?" a voice said. "You're gonna give me a headache."

I gasped as I saw a corridor of darkness open before me. The boy walked out, dressed in his black and red organic bodysuit. His black spiky hair cut into the air and his yellow eyes cut into my soul.

"Vanitas." I growled. I summoned my Keyblade and struck my battle stance.

Vanitas held up his hand. I relaxed, staring at him curiously.

"She's resting inside you." Vanitas said. "But this time, she'll be able to break free when she pleases."

"She?" I said, laying a hand on my heart. "You mean Ahllixe, don't you?"

Vanitas nodded and and the look of pain on his face morphed into a bitter smirk.

"Poor Sora." Vanitas said, crossing his arms. "How broken his heart will be when he finds out the truth about you."

"What, you mean me being a spawn of Xehanort?" I said.

Vanitas shook his head. "No. I meant when he finds out who your heart truly claimed."

"What are you rambling on about? Sora is the one I want to be with. I love him!"

"Careful, your ignorance is showing. Fine, go ahead and not believe me. But what I say is true. Destiny is a funny thing, but you cannot rewrite it. Even Xehanort knows that, and he learned his lesson when he tried to turn you into his vessel of darkness. You are destined as guardian of the Light... but that precious heart of yours has belonged to another since long before you met Sora." Vanitas chuckled.

I raised my eyebrow. What in the _world_ was he talking about?! His yellow eyes and sinister smile made my stomach churn nervously. Or were those butterflies? Did my heart just flutter? Wait a minute, what am _I_ saying?! This isn't me... He must be toying with me or playing mind games to psych me out. At least, I _hoped_ he was.

Vanitas held up his hand and a corridor of darkness opened up beside him. "He's awake. You can break the news to him when you see him."

"Hey, wait a minute!"

I ran forward, but Vanitas disappeared. I clenched my fist, but immediately unclenched it.

 _Sora's awake._ I smiled.

I took Ultima Weapon and pointed it in front of me. A Keyhole appeared and a beam of light shot out from my Keyblade into the Keyhole. I was bathed in light.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Riku and Hallie had made their way back into the realm of sleep to save Sora and stop Xehanort from turning him into his thirteenth vessel. Riku is confronted with the silver-haired boy, who reveals himself to be Master Xehanort when he was younger. The real Organization XIII is revealed, and Master Xehanort appears in front of Riku and King Mickey, who entered the realm of sleep to help Riku. Meanwhile, Hallie and Lea team up to save the day. And just in the nick of time, too, for they step in right before Xehanort can turn Sora into a vessel of darkness. Xehanort and his vessels disappear with a promise of the inevitable events that must take place with the thirteen darknesses clashing with seven lights. The gang returns to the realm of light, only to see that Sora is still asleep. Riku agrees to once again go back into the realm of sleep to help Sora. Yen Sid tells Riku he won't be alone, for Hallie is still sleeping as well. However, according to Yen Sid, her body was taken to a place where "an old friend called out to her". Hallie wakes up in Sora's Dive to the Heart, where she gets an unexpected visit from Vanitas. He refuses to fight her because Ahllixe is inside her, but she is able to free herself when she pleases. Vanitas shares some unusual things with Hallie about her heart before he disappears, telling her that Sora is awake. In a hurry, Hallie transports herself out of the Dive to the Heart.  
**

 **But what was Vanitas talking about concerning Hallie's heart? What else could have claimed it before Sora? Could this make things more difficult for Hallie and Sora?**

 **Stay tuned, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Keyblade Masters

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I woke up and gasped, clenching a handful of sand. I sat up and the ocean filled my view.

"Destiny Islands? How did I end up here?" I said to myself. I gasped and jumped to my feet. I ran forward to the edge of the shoreline. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Mickey! Riku! Sora!"

My voice carried out into the sea. I dropped my hands to my sides and I sighed. I listened to the waves crashing onto the sand and the wind calmly rustling through my ears. My thoughts carried away, unconscious of the sun moving through the sky. As the sun was on the brink of setting, I snapped out of my daydreaming.

"I guess dreaming isn't only when you're asleep." I chuckled and held my arms.

I swayed slowly side-to-side, humming to myself.

 _What song is this?_ As I hummed, I remembered. It was the song I heard when I was in the Symphony of Sorcery. That strange lullaby. Thinking about it was a very mild reminder of the storm of emotions I felt when I heard it the first time. Nevertheless, my heart still ached.

I heard something and I whipped around, summoning my Keyblade. I gasped and immediately dispelled my Keyblade.

"Ventus." I said.

Ventus smiled and approached me. I rubbed my eyes, seeing if I had anymore sleep hiding in them. But when I opened my eyes, he was still standing there in front of me.

"Are you...?" I said. I reached out to touch his cheek, but my hand phased through his face. I gasped and retreated it back to my side.

Ventus shook his head.

"Oh. Just a dream, I guess. A very... realistic dream."

"Your light is so strong; your heart is capable of tremendous things. Maybe you have the power to save me- us." Ventus said. He smiled. "You have a beautiful singing voice."

The sound of his voice sent chills up my spine. I could feel my cheeks grow warmer with embarrassment. _He heard me? But how? Is this just a hallucination or is this his heart reaching out to mine?_ Ventus gave me another smile. I smiled back and looked at the ground, remembering the strange experience I had at the Dive of the Heart before I woke up.

 _Something's going on beneath the surface... but what?  
_

I shook the thoughts from my head. When I looked up, Ventus was gone. I faced the ocean again and cradled the crown pendant around my neck.

"Alone again." I said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you might want to check again." a melodious voice chimed in the air.

I gasped and looked around, settling on a person that made my heart leap.

"Sora!"

Sora stood on the wooden bridge connecting the main and miniature island, smiling brightly. He jumped down and I ran straight into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"You're okay!" I cried. "Thank goodness you're all right!"

"Hallie..." Sora said. He pulled away, keeping his hands on my arms. "Are _you_ all right?"

"Of course not, you big dummy!" I said, pounding my fist against his chest. "I was so scared for you! You almost lost your heart and Xehanort was going to turn you into his vessel of darkness and I thought I was going to lose you-!"

Sora laced his hands around my waist and kissed me. We pulled away and Sora reached up and wiped away my tears. He cradled my cheek in his hand with the other wrapped around me. I reached up and held my hand over his.

"But I'm okay." Sora said. "I'm so sorry, Hallie. I didn't mean to make you worry so much. Is there anything I can do to make things better?"

I let out a small chuckle and I rested my head against his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Just hold me." I said. "Please."

Sora encircled his arms around me and held me tightly. I listened to the steady, soothing sound of his heartbeat. The thought of never hearing that sound again frightened me, but I shook those thoughts away.

"See? I told you I would be fine." Sora said.

"But you didn't have to go through such extreme measures to prove it." I said.

Sora shook lightly with laughter.

"I knew I'd be okay because I had you and Riku looking after me." he said. "You were there to stand up for me when I was too weak to."

"Xehanort, the Organization... _no_ one will never be able to make me doubt one thing: how much I care about you." I said. I pulled back so I could look into his eyes. "I'll keep fighting as long as you're there rooting for me."

Sora smiled. He kissed my forehead and pressed his against mine.

"I'll always fight for you. That's a promise."

We embraced again. As we stood there, I noticed that I could still feel something shaking. I thought that it was me, but I felt calm. I realized: it was coming from Sora. His breathing seemed a little choppy. I smiled softly.

"Sometimes we all need to cry." I whispered. "You're safe here."

Sora shook even harder. He buried his face into my shoulder and I could feel it growing damp. I rubbed his back comfortingly and I quietly listened to the sound of his heaving breath. We held each other in silence and listened to the waves crash onto the shore.

"Let's head back to the others, okay?" I said. "They'll be happy to see you again."

Sora nodded into my shoulder. He pulled away and looked at the ground. His cheeks were red and his eyes were bloodshot and glistening with tears. Seeing him this way, so vulnerable and exposed, so afraid and insecure...

I loved him more than I ever did before.

 _Vanitas doesn't know what he's talking about._

I reached out and held Sora's hand. We summoned our Keyblades and pointed them forward. A Keyhole appeared in front of us. Beams of light shot into it and a portal of light appeared.

* * *

We climbed up the stairs of the Mysterious Tower. When we opened the door, everyone immediately turned and stared at me.

"Uh, oh..." I said. "I'm in big trouble..."

"Why?" Sora said.

"I, uh, kind of went against Yen Sid's orders and locked everyone out of the study so I could go back into the realm of sleep."

"Not before you _slapped_ me in the face!" Riku cried.

Sora looked at me with eyes wide in surprise. I scratched my cheek and smiled nervously. I looked to Yen Sid, who stared at me and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Well, Yen Sid?" I said. "Do you have any idea as to how I was able to travel into the realm of sleep?"

"Hm..." Yen Sid said. "I was about to ask you the same question. Perhaps you could enlighten us."

I rested my chin on my fist and stared at the ground. I remembered the glimmer of light that came when I held Sora's hand as he slept. I turned to Sora.

"In the times that I went to sleep, it was only because when our hands met, there was this glimmer of light. I think... that light was our hearts speaking to each other. It was my heart requesting to go into your dreams, and it was your heart accepting my wish and opening the door into the realm of sleep."

Yen Sid nodded.

"Correct. It is quite unique for you to transport yourself into Sora's dreams without the aid of the Keyblade or magic." Yen Sid said, stroking his beard. "All it took was the love of two hearts."

Sora and I looked at each other and blushed.

"You know... when the Organization put me into a second sleep, even when they were dragging me down into the darkness, I could hear your voice calling out to me. Riku, too. Thanks, guys." Sora said. "Oh, that's right! So did we pass the test, Yen Sid?"

I stepped back next to King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy as Sora and Riku stood before Yen Sid's desk. Yen Sid cleared his throat.

"More than anything, I am grateful to have you both back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea and Hallie, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides." he said. Lea and I glanced at each other and I shot him a thumbs up. He chuckled. "I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need new Keyblade Masters, ones with a new kind of power."

Yen Sid looked at both Sora and Riku.

"Sora and Riku, you both deserve the honor. However, one of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku, I name you our new true Keyblade Master."

It was silent. Sora let out a cheerful laugh.

"Way to go, Riku!" he cried, slinging his arm around his shoulders.

"Y-yeah?" Riku said.

"I knew you were gonna pass with flying colors! This is just so awesome!"

"Gee, Sora, you're kinda acting like it's you that passed." Goofy said.

"I told ya Sora still needed some practice." Donald said.

"Hey!" Sora cried.

"Really? I'm a Keyblade Master?" Riku said.

He and Sora looked at each other. Sora nodded and smiled. We all walked over to them.

"Congratulations, Riku!" Mickey said.

Mickey held out his hand to Riku.

"Thank you, Mickey." Riku said, shaking his hand. "I owe it to my friends."

Sora laughed. Suddenly, the air became silent as Yen Sid raised his hand.

"Perhaps you did not hear me." he said. "I said "Keyblade Masters", which means I am not finished yet."

"What?" we all said.

"Although Riku had been the one to pass the test that I gave, there is another person who has also been found suit to become a Keyblade master." Yen Sid said. "They did not qualify to participate in the test, but nonetheless proved her skills by finding her way into the realm of sleep on her own and helped to unlock the seven Sleeping Keyholes. Despite the orders given, she leaped into action to help save Sora. I see now that this person not only understands the limits of a person's heart, but also understands that the heart truly has no limits."

Yen Sid looked around the room at everyone and stopped at me. He smiled.

"Congratulations... Hallie."

The collective gasps of everyone in the room was nothing compared to the astonishment that came out of my mouth.

"I... I'm a Keyblade Master?" I said, widening my eyes. As the surprise began to melt away, a smile spread across my face, as well as Sora, Riku, and everyone else.

"Congrats, Hallie!" Sora cried, giving me a giant hug.

"Thanks." I laughed. I brought my voice to a whisper. "And even though you didn't pass, I'm really proud of you."

Sora smiled and hugged me tighter. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." Lea said.

"What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Sora said.

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one."

"YOU?!" Sora, Riku and I cried.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand!" Lea looked at his hand in disappointment. "But I just couldn't get mine to materialize. Must be in the snap of the wrist or something..."

Lea stretched out his hand, and suddenly, a Keyblade appeared in his hand. The handle was one of his classic chakrams. The blade was curved like fire.

"Oh..." Lea said.

"WHOA!" we all cried.

* * *

We all stood outside of the Mysterious Tower. Sora climbed down the stairs and onto the grassy plain.

"Do ya have to go?" Goofy said.

"Well... I did doze off..." Sora said. "I just have some stuff to take care of."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Donald said.

"Yeah. I won't be long."

"And what, exactly, is this "stuff" you need to take care of?" I said, crossing my arms.

Sora turned around. "Wanna come and see?"

I paused. "What?"

"I want you to come with me."

Sora reached out his hand to me. A smile spread across my face and I ran down the stairs and took his hand.

"Be careful." Mickey said.

" _Very_ careful." Riku said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Don't worry. If he falls asleep, I'll be there to wake him up." I said.

"See you soon!" Sora said.

Sora summoned Kingdom Key and a Keyhole appeared in front of us. A beam of light came from the tip into the Keyhole and we were bathed in light.

* * *

~TPPOV~

Hallie opened her eyes and saw only the color of the reddish-brown pavement. She crawled up to her feet and looked around.

"Traverse Town?" she said.

"Good. I was hoping this world was still here." Sora said beside her. "But where are they?"

"Where are who-?" Sora shushed her. The two stood in silence, listening intently.

Sora sighed. Suddenly, they heard a familiar, faint dog whimper. Sora and Hallie gasped and turned around as a Meow Wow scurried towards them, whining excitedly.

"There!" Sora cried.

The Meow Wow lunged and knocked Sora back into a Kooma Panda. A Necho Cat pranced around and nuzzled its face against Hallie's leg, the bells on its ears tingling happily.

"The Dream Eaters." Hallie said, unable to fight off the smile that filled her face.

A Komory Bat chirped and floated onto Sora's head. All of their Dream Eaters approached them. Hallie heard a soft roar and her smile grew as she turned around to see Aura Lion trotting over to her.

"Aura Lion!" Hallie said, petting its mane. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Aura Lion purred and nudged Hallie with its nose. She lost her balance and fell forward into Sora, grabbing onto his hands for balance. They looked at each other and smiled as they were surrounded in a sea of their Dream Eater friends. Sora laughed in delight and wrapped his arm around Hallie waist, pulling her closer to him. Hallie reached up and held the crown necklace resting above her heart.

"Thank you all!" Sora said. "You're the best!"

Hallie smiled to herself. She reached up and unclipped the crown necklace, the one she wore not quite as long as Sora did, but it was still important to her. She clipped the necklace around Sora's neck and rested her hands on his chest.

"Now, no matter where I go, I'm always with you." Hallie said.

Sora touched the crown that rested above his heart. He looked down at Hallie, who never ceased to amaze him with her hopeful little grin. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her: a promise to them both that when they faced the danger that was coming, they would stand victorious, and they would stand together.

Because deep down inside, their synchronized hearts beat in agreement. Because deep down inside, they knew that they would be strong enough.

They didn't know of the future, but it didn't scare them at all. In this moment, the two Keyblade wielders didn't care.

Because deep down inside, this sacred promise was going to be kept. No matter what.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**

 **I have to admit: the first scene, in my opinion, wasn't one of my greatest works. But, oh well!**

 **Another one of Hallie's adventures comes to a close. Sora is safe from Xehanort's clutches, and Hallie and Riku have been made Keyblade Masters.**

 **BUT, this journey is still far from over. Hallie still has many more adventures in store for her. Her... and her counterparts.**

 **If you haven't been keeping up, Callum's story is up and running, and it has been for a few weeks. Please take the time to read it if you haven't. Callum's story was a touchy thing to write, considering the depressing atmosphere that is 358/2 Days. But this story is one of the greatest examples of how deeply the lives of many are connected to Hallie, helping to expand more on her ultimate role. It's also a great way to dive more into the life of Callum, since his character was, I admit, a bit vague in A Memory in the Darkness.  
**

 **The schedule of Callum's story,** **The χ of Destiny, will take same route as I did with A Memory in the Darkness. Posting will now be on Mondays AND Fridays.  
**

 **Thank you so much for reading, and stay tuned!**


End file.
